Legend of Zelda: True Love
by sparklepencil
Summary: Zelda and Link are young adults, both living within the kingdom of Hyrule. They live in peace and harmony until llia's jealousy gets the best of her, and she messes up everything. Can anything go back to the way it was? This is set in Twilight Princess, my favorite video game of the series. Enjoy! Please review, this is my first fanfiction ever!
1. A Simple Ordinary Day

"Liinnkk! Eh, Liinnnk? Do you mind helping me with the goats? They ain't listening to me lately!"

Link sat up in bed and smiled at hearing Fado' s worried voice. The goats never listened to him, because they always took a liking to Link.

"Eh, where is Epona? Shouldn't Illa be done washing her by now?" Fado asked curiously.

Link grimaced. Sure he didn't mind his best friend from childhood voluntarily wash his horse for him, it just seemed weird. He felt as though Illa really liked him, which was awkward for him because he didn't feel the same back.

He had another love interest, one that was way better than Ilia, at least according to him she was. Her name was Princess Zelda, and she was the most amazing thing Link had ever bestowed his eyes upon.

Link shook the thought from his mind. Even if he loved Princesss Zelda from the first day that they had met, he could never be her love interest. He was simply a common peasant, and nothing compared to the princess.

This is what he believed for a long time, though it was not true. Link was a hero to everyone from the lowley peasants to the Royal Family. He had saved everyone from Ganondorf' s evil reign and protected Hyrule from total chaos and destruction.

Link sighed as he made his way to the spring. He wished to tell Ilia the truth, but he was afraid that he would break her heart. He decided be quiet about it, because he had a good compassionate heart.

As he went around the corner, he saw a shocking but breathtaking sight. Standing before him was not Ilia, but Princess Zelda herself. She was barefoot with a simple and light white dress on, that flowed every time she took a step. She gracefully and slowly walked on the sand with her hand stretched out towards Epona' s nose. Epona reacted by gently puzzling her hand with her nose, which created an even stronger bond between the horse and girl.

Zelda laughed and threw her arms around Epona' s neck. She kissed the horse's cheek, and playfully nuzzled her head. Link smiled and blushed at this amazing sight, no one understood Epona like Zelda did. As he walked closer, Zelda' s attention shifted to him.

"Welcome, hero of time" she greeted while smiling brightly. "It appears me and Epona have come to an agreement, you simply must take me for a ride on this fine day." Zelda said cheerfully.

Link smiled. "Alight, alright but I must do that later because right now I promised Fado that I would round up his pesky goats for him. You know how they never listen to a word he says".

Zelda rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew that Link still had things he had to get done, but she wished that they could spend more time together. She couldn't help but feel... different when she was around him. All the stress of her royal and proper duties seemed to fade away when she was near him. She wouldn't want it any other way, that's for sure.

"Heya!" Link shouted as he nudged Epona towards the last goat. Before he could blink an eye, the goat was in the barn. "That is all 20 of them" Link sighed with satisfaction. The whole time he was herding goats however, his mind was on something else. He couldn't stop thinking about Zelda, and the ride they had planned that afternoon.

"You want to jump some fences today, bud?" Fado asked thoughtfully. "Actually, I will pass. I have something else I have to get done. Thank you though, goodbye Fado!" Link said as he hurried off. "Alright pal, just let me know whenever you feel like it to jump fences and I'll set 'em up for ya!" Fado shouted after him, as Link turned the corner and disappeared from sight.


	2. The Best Day Ever

As Link entered Ordon Village, he spotted llia running towards him with a wide grin on her face. Link smiled and dismounted Epona. "LINKY!" she shouted happily as she threw her arms around him. Link groaned. He was happy to see her, but he hoped that she didn't like him more than a friend. He had a romantic interest in Zelda, not her.

llia sensed this and pulled back. "Is there something wrong?" she asked in a sweet tone. "No, no it's all good, I'm happy to see you" Link replied.

Secretly though, Link wasn't. He wished he could be with Zelda right now, and hated being away from her for more than a minute. Besides, Zelda was so much more amazing than llia. She was kinder, more gorgeous, she had a better temper, and she smelled like roses. llia on the other hand smelled like peppermint, which Link was not a fan of. Also, llia had anger issues, while Zelda was much more laid back and easy going.

llia interrupted his train of thoughts. "So, what do you want to do today, Linky?" she asked. Link thought about this for a moment. If he told her that he was going with Zelda, she might want to tag along and that would not be a good thing. So instead he said "Oh, I am planning on riding Epona in Hyrule Field".

His plan backfired however when llia asked him if she could come. "Um, no I'd prefer to go alone" Link said. llia furrowed her brow at him. "Linky, you owe me one, remember?" she said suspiciously.

Link sighed. Yes, of course he remembered. He just wished that she picked another time, not now. He mounted up on Epona and said "Sorry llia, but this really isn't the time for that." Before he could protest however, llia jumped up and swung her leg over. She stubbornly refused to let him go. llia wrapped her arms around Link's waist and held on tight.

llia's POV

llia could tell that Link was lying. He obviously was up to something as usual. She had a funny feeling that someone else was involved, but she just brushed it off as imagining things...

As they turned the corner into the spring, there stood someone llia despised. UGH! she thought as she spotted ...Zelda... standing in the crystal blue water. She despised that name, ever since...Zelda...and Link started to hang out more often. Link would go on countless quests with Zelda, only to leave llia behind in a frantic worry. Well, tonight it was going to be different. Tonight, it would only be llia and Link, she was sure of it.

Zelda's POV

As they came around the corner, Zelda smiled when she saw his handsome face. She loved the way his blonde hair flopped into his eyes, and how his blue eyes seemed to lovingly pierce through her heart.

When Link dismounted, Zelda smiled and ran towards him. She hugged him tightly and smelled in the pine tree scent that Link carried everywhere he went. She smiled at Link, though she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable for some reason. She looked up and noticed a girl sitting on Epona, glaring at her with a piercing stare.

Zelda pulled away and looked back at the girl. Trying to hide her jealousy she asked "Who is this?". "Oh, this is just llia a friend of mine" Link said hoping that Zelda wouldn't think he was taken.

Zelda couldn't help but feel jealous. After all, she thought that Link belonged to her, not llia. He had saved her life countless times, which made him a true hero in her book.

"Are you ready to go, Zelda?" Link asked as he held out his hand. Zelda smiled while nodding and took his hand. He helped her mount up on Epona and proceeded to mount up himself.

llia's POV

As Link and Zelda mounted, llia was disgusted. Not only was Link being nice to Zelda, but he was taking her somewhere? This has gone too far llia thought.

Suddenly however, llia had a brilliant plan. She hopped off of Epona and said "Enjoy your ride you two!" Then, she walked away, heading towards the village.

Of course she didn't want to really leave Link but she had no choice. No, not if she was to complete her evil plan. As the sun set that particular day, llia felt like a pure genius.

Link's POV

Link stared gaping at liia as she walked out as though nothing had happened. Despite all the protest earlier, she seemed to have totally forgotten about it.

Link didn't protest though. He was glad that she was gone, because he could spend more alone time with Zelda, like he wished.

As he nudged Epona into a full gallop towards Hyrule Field, he never felt happier. This was his dream, what he had always wanted to do, and it was coming true right before his eyes.

Zelda's POV

Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around Link's waist and snuggled her face into his pine tree smelling tunic. She smiled as she imagined what fun they would be having when they reached their destination.

They arrived at Lake Hylia an hour before the sun would set, at 5. Link dismounted and layed out the blanket and set the picnic basket on the ground. Then, he helped Zelda to dismount and together they began to unpack the delicious dinner he had prepared for the two of them.

While they ate, they talked about their lives. Link told Zelda of his lovely childhood with llia and growing up with her. He also talked about meeting lots of people on his quests and destroying evil once and for all. Zelda told Link stories of her childhood as well. She mentioned meeting lots of princes, which she could tell made Link a little jealous.

It was true though, she had met lots of princes before. None of them however compared to Link. He was more of a prince than they wish they ever were. Link was brave, courageous, funny, creative, kind, handsome, loyal, generous, strong, determined, and above all protective. He never let a day go by without protecting Zelda in some shape or form.

Even if Zelda wanted to marry him, she couldn't. There was a royal law that stated that members of the royal class are only allowed to marry other members of the royal class. While Zelda found this unfair, she knew it was hopeless to try and fight against it. The only person that could change the law was her mother, Queen Christina.

Queen Christina was a very strict mother. Ever since Zelda's father, the king had died, the queen set up little afternoon tea events and ballroom dancing with different princes from neighboring kingdoms. Zelda understood that she only wanted the best for her, but she didn't want any of those princes to be her king. She only wanted Link.

Her mother strictly forbid it though. Even though Link had saved everyone more times than any other prince had even attempted, she was still not satisfied. Christina believed that Link was better off being a rancher his whole life than be a hero. She highly despised it when Link and Zelda went on adventures, because she didn't trust Link. In fact, she didn't even like Link.

Link's POV

Link felt sad when Zelda explained to him how her mother kept trying to find princes for her to fall in love with and marry. What angered him the most was that those princes never cared about Zelda or her heart. They only cared about the wealth and money that they would get by marrying her.

Link was the total opposite of the other princes though. He cared about Zelda and her feelings, and he treated her special like a human being.

As they watched the sun set, Link scooted closer towards Zelda. He felt as though she understood him like no one else. It was a magical friendship between the two of them, and he hoped it would blossom into something more in the future.

Zelda's POV

Zelda checked the time. It was already 6 and she was supposed to be home by 7. "Lets get going, Link" she said while sounding sad. She never wanted this to end, but her mother as always got in the way. This time, her mother set up a tea date tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon. Zelda's curfew was really 10, but her mother hated it when she was out later than 7.

Link helped Zelda mount and then he mounted up as well. When she wrapped her arms around him for support, he nudged Epona along into a full gallop. When they reached Castle Town, Link rode by into the doorway of the castle. He stopped in the front and helped Zelda dismount.

"See you soon, Link" Zelda said as she waved goodbye. Instead of waving back, Link placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon" he winked as he mounted back on Epona. For a second, Zelda was in heaven, but the minute she saw her mother walking out, she quickly turned around and headed towards her.

When Zelda entered the castle, she went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. The quicker she went to bed, the quicker she got to see Link the next morning she thought as she smiled and snuggled in the bed. She wasn't very excited about tea with another prince, but later that day her and Link would get together for sure.

Link's POV

Link on the other hand sensed trouble and turned Epona around. He trotted her through Castle Town and took off into a full gallop towards home. As he galloped through Hyrule Field, he wondered if Zelda loved him more than these princes. When he reached his house, he tied Epona to the pole and climbed the ladder. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of Zelda and how he would be the king one day, ruling beside her.


	3. The Boring Tea Party

Zelda woke up the next day feeling fresh. She had a good nights sleep dreaming about Link. She dreamt that they were riding in the fields together, on different horses jumping over fences. Then she dreamed that Link took her in his arms and kissed her and cuddled with her. She dreamt that he told her that he loved her , not llia.

A knock on her door startled her. "Come in" Zelda said happily. Her mother entered, and sat down on her bed. " Zelda dear, I rescheduled the tea party to an hour from now. I want you dressed and ready in ten minutes, understand?"

"Yes, mother" Zelda replied with a sigh. She had hoped that her and Link could share a romantic breakfast together, but instead she was interrupted by this.

"Why reschedule it?" Zelda asked curiously. "Oh, you have something else planned this afternoon, its a short notice but it is the most marvelous news". her mother said gleefully.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. "A prince from a neighboring kingdom has suddenly asked to join you this afternoon for a romantic picnic on the lake"

Zelda was angry. She had already been on countless picnics with Link! However, she didn't not show any angry emotion. Instead, she kept a straight face.

"Alright mother, I will see you in ten minutes" Zelda said reluctantly. "Good then, I shall go" her mother said as she walked down the hall.

Zelda sighed and opened her closet. Surely she could find the most hideous outfit to wear! Finally she found it, a boring grey dress that went down to her ankles. Zelda smiled imagining what would happen if she went in that. She knew that her mother would throw a fit however, so she didn't take the risk. Instead, she decided to wear a simple royal blue dress that matched Link's eyes. She smiled as she thought about him, even thinking about him made her happier!

Zelda was dressed and ready in ten minutes like her mother wanted her to be. She gracefully walked down the staircase, and presented herself in the throne room. Then she proceeded to sit in the princess throne that was seated in between her mother and father's thrones.

As she waited, she wondered about the new prince. What did he look like? What will he wear? What is his personality like? All these questions engulfed her mind and did not seem to go away until she heard a fanfare of trumpets outside, signaling the prince's arrival.

Link's POV

Link was riding Epona in the field when he saw a mysterious man on horseback riding towards the castle. The man suddenly noticed Link and rode towards him instead. Link knew that he was a prince from his fancy clothes and his fancy armored horse.

"Good day, fellow adventurer!" the prince said cheerfully. Link had a feeling that this man was about to see Zelda. "Good day" Link said formally.

"I was wondering if you knew the princess and what she is like. I am very nervous to meet her you know" the prince said while studying Link. Link didn't like the way he smirked at him, it seemed like the prince was sizing him up.

"Yes, I do happen to know her. She is a very beautiful and kind woman" Link said with satisfaction. A girl like her doesn't deserve a snob like you he thought.

The prince smiled "Oh, thank you for that relief. I shall await this wonderful occasion then". He then gathered his reigns and nudged his horse forward. Link watched him fly across the field. He thought that the prince wasn't even a decent horseback rider because his arms were flopping the whole time, but that was just his opinion.

Zelda's POV

As the handsome prince rode in, Zelda studied his facial features. He had straight ginger hair and brown eyes. He was decent looking, and he seemed very tall.

As he dismounted, Zelda noticed that he was shorter than her. She refrained herself from giggling and bowed to him.

The prince smiled and kissed Zelda's hand. "My lady, I am Prince Kyle. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Zelda nodded and turned to her mother. Queen Christina was gleaming with pride. "We have the tea set up in the gardens" she said as she motioned for Zelda to head that way.

Prince Kyle linked his arm with Zelda and together they started walking towards the gardens. As much as Zelda wanted to break away, she knew her mother wouldn't approve.

They sat down and Zelda got a good look at his attire. He was wearing a royal black shirt and black pants to go with it. His shoes were only the finest of black leather, and he even had a fancy bow tie.

They talked about many things, though Zelda found him to be quite boring. He talked about his many pairs of socks and how he sorted them every day. He also talked about his neck tie collection and how he sorted them from the fabric that they were created from alphabetically.

Zelda tried very hard not to fall asleep. She wasn't even listening, she just sipped her tea and smiled and nodded from time to time.

Zelda was thinking about llia while this was going on. She thought that llia and Kyle would be a perfect match, because they both sure liked to talk a lot.

As Zelda finished her tea, she peeked over Kyle's head. She could see Hyrule Field and Link galloping Epona over fences. She smiled as she watched him.

Kyle took it the wrong way and thought that she was smiling at him. "I had fun today" Kyle said as they stood up to part ways. "Yeah, me too" Zelda said sincerely. Really she didn't, but seeing Link put her in a happier mood.

As Kyle left, Zelda wondered about this afternoon. When would the prince arrive? She decided to go visit Link for a brief hour before his arrival.

llia's POV

llia had stayed up all night just to write a letter to her cousin, Prince Dominique. In the letter, she stated that she knew Princess Zelda, and that he should totally come and meet her. She also stated that he should ask her mother if they could go for a romantic picnic at the lake. At first Dominique was very hesitant, but she convinced him.

llia smiled to herself. She had "set up" a perfect date for Zelda and Dominique. She knew that her cousin was irresistible; there was no girl in the world that didn't have a crush on him at one point or another.

llia was determined to ruin their relationship so she could have Link all to herself. She was very hopeful that this would work as she drifted of to sleep, dreaming of her life with Link after Zelda left him for Dominique.

Link's POV

As Link soared over the last jump, he seemed to notice a figure running towards him. He smiled when he saw it was Zelda.

"Link! Liiiinnnnkkk!" Zelda shouted. "Thank goodness you're here!" she said with a smile. Link smiled back and hugged her tight.

"So, how did it go?" Link asked. "Oh, it was... BORING!" Zelda shouted. "He talked about the most boring things! I could NEVER be interested in a guy like him!" she said all at once.

Link smiled. He was very happy on the inside because he knew that Zelda was clearly not interested in this guy. "So, want to go visit Death Mountain now?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

Zelda looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't Link. I'm meeting another prince for a picnic at the lake, and on such short notice. I'm so sorry but my mother is forcing me." she said while crying.

Link hugged her gently and softly whispered in her ear "Zelda, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. Either way, we are always going to find time to spend with each other, even if we do have to be rebels." Link said while smiling.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled back. She sniffed and hugged him back tightly. "Will you promise me that you will never forget me?" Link asked. Zelda smiled and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "Of course I will always remember you Link, how could I forget my favorite hero?" she asked.

Link smiled and stared at her with his eyes. He thought that she looked beautiful in the blue dress that she was wearing.

"Well, I've got to get going, but I'll see you later" Zelda said. She gave Link one last giant hug and then skipped off to the castle to meet the new prince.

Zelda's POV

As Zelda entered the castle, she was forced to change into a beautiful red dress. Her mother wanted her to look sharp for the new prince that was bound to arrive at any moment.

The fanfare of trumpets signaled the prince's arrival. As Prince Dominique entered the castle, Zelda ran to greet him. She had known him from when they were young children. They used to play together before he left to take care of his kingdom. Now, she looked up at a what a handsome prince he had become. As they began to pack the picnic, Zelda wondered how everything was going to turn out...


	4. Falling For Who?

Link's POV

After departing from Zelda, Link traveled back to his home. Once he arrived, he gave Epona some lunch and then drifted off to sleep on his comfy bed.

llia's POV

llia laughed as she thought about the date Prince Dominique and Zelda were having. She knew that they were probably having a blast. She hoped that Zelda fell in love, so that she could have Link all to herself.

She decided to visit Link since she knew he was home. She brought him a basket full of tasty dishes to have for lunch. As she knocked on his door, she heard a groan from the inside.

"Link? Is that you? Are you home?" she asked. "llia, i'm trying to sleep, what do you want?" Link responded, half asleep.

"Oh, nothing" llia said with disappointment in her voice. She had planned to have lunch with him, but she guessed she would have to wait.

Zelda's POV

Meanwhile, Zelda was having a blast with Prince Dominique. They talked about everything that had happened since they had saw each other last. Dominique talked about his life in his kingdom. "Every day, I would be extremely bored because there were no kids my age there. There were only princesses, that weren't interested in me at all. In fact, they only wanted me for my wealth.

Zelda felt like she could totally understand him. She had no friends growing up, only adults to talk to. The only true friend she had ever made was Link. The other princes only cared about her wealth too, which made her angry.

"Prince Dominique, we have lead similar lives" Zelda said while smiling at him.

"Say that name again" Prince Dominique said dreamily. "Prince Dominique" Zelda said, this time grinning widely.

"I love it when you say my name. It feels so wonderful to hear it from you" Dominique said with a wink. Zelda blushed and giggled. "Oh really, Dom? Remember that name?" she asked.

Dominique giggled. "Of course I do, I always loved it when you called me Dom". Zelda smiled and gave him a giant hug. Dominique blushed and gently hugged her back.

As they watched the sun set, Zelda slipped her hand into Dominique's. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Nothing else felt quite right.

Zelda tried to jerk away but she didn't want to. Was she falling in love? She realized she was, and just accepted it. After all, she is a princess and she could marry Dominique if she wanted to.

Suddenly, thundering horse steps caught her by surprise. Link was riding in the field with Epona and llia behind him. As Zelda looked into his eyes, she could see tears forming and she knew it was already too late to try and hide it.

Link's POV

llia changed her mind and so she stormed into Link's room and ripped the blanket right off of his body. Link shivered. "Eh, I was taking a nap!" he snapped.

"I believe you can wait. Besides, I would like to show you something." llia said while smirking. Link reluctantly let her drag him to Epona.

"Go to Hyrule Field" llia said. "There is a surprise waiting for you there". As much as Link wanted to crawl back in the bed and sleep, he also wanted to see what the "surprise" was. So instead, he nudged Epona ahead into a full gallop.

When they got to Hyrule Fields, Link saw a picnic basket layed out. He saw Zelda laughing and...wait.. holding hands? He saw her holding hands with Dominique. Link's heart felt like an iron arrow had gone straight through it and pierced it. He was heartbroken. He was just about to turn around and leave when Zelda spotted him and gasped.

What really hurt was that Zelda pulled her hand away, trying to hide it from him. He felt like she didn't want him to know about anything, that she would just keep playing his heart like this.

Link tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. He turned around and wept as they galloped back home. The whole way, llia was cooing and cuddling and reassuring him that everything was going to be ok.

Zelda's POV

As Link turned around to leave, Zelda screamed after him. "LINK! WAIT! NO, PLEASE STOP!" she screamed as he galloped away. Before she knew it, she was running after him screaming and crying.

Suddenly, a strong hand pulled her back from going any further. She turned around and looked up at Dominique. She leaned foward and sobbed in his shirt, unable to say anything.

When she dried up, she looked up at Dominique to show a gratitude of thanks. Instead though, Dominique leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Zelda was shocked at first, but she seemed to enjoy the taste of his lips. They kissed for a brief minute and pulled away to get some air.

"Dominique, listen I really love you and all but this is a really hard choice for me" Zelda said with tears in her eyes. "It's either you or Link, and well it's a very hard choice for me. I should probably get going" Zelda said as she walked off towards the castle.

Dominique however had a better idea. "Princess, I will go back. You stay here, and enjoy the beautiful view. I will be back in an hour to get you" Dominique said as he galloped off towards the castle.

Zelda sat on the grass and watched the clouds. She tried to guess their shape, but it was pointless. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, she jerked awake. It was pitch black dark out and she could see the stars. She realized that she was still in Hyrule Fields! It was dangerous to be out at night, because bandits could be lurking anywhere. Zelda screamed and cried for help, because she needed it.

Link's POV

As he heard Zelda screaming for him, Link felt extremely guilty. So when she stopped, he looked back to have one last glance of her. He was shocked however when he saw her and Dominique kiss.

Link galloped even faster after that. llia held on tightly, and she was very afraid that she would fall off at any minute.

When they reached his house, Link dismounted and went up to his room. He sobbed into a pillow until he was so tired that he fell asleep.

In his sleep, Link dreamed that Zelda had gotten lost. It was dark in the field, and even though there were no monsters, Zelda was scared. She seemed to be calling for help, though Link couldn't hear her clearly.

As he got closer, he heard Zelda screaming for help. She was crying and shivering and shaking. Link tried to rescue her, but he found that he couldn't move. Suddenly, a tall dark stranger reached out and grabbed Zelda. As she struggled and cried even more, he held a knife to her throat. He took one big evil grin as Link before he suddenly jerked awake. Link was in cold sweat, and he felt as though something was wrong. Grabbing the master sword and a coat, he burst outside and hopped on Epona, nudging her to go as fast as she could.

When Link reached Hyrule Field, he did hear a loud scream. There Zelda was, standing in the middle of a field crying and shaking. Link had brought an extra blanket just in case. As he galloped towards her, Zelda screamed and tried to run away from him. She didn't know he was Link, because he had dressed in all black.

Link ran after her and grabbed hr shoulder, Zelda screamed and tried to jerk away. "Zelda, it's me, Link it's okay" he said calmly. Zelda began to calm down, and eventually she realized that he had come to rescue her. "LINK!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She sobbed and shook because she was cold. Link wrapped the blanket around her and held her tight to warm her up.

As she got warmer, Zelda apologized to Link for what happened earlier. "I.. I didn't realize that you liked me" she said innocently. Link sighed and bravely said "Zelda, I've always loved you". When Zelda looked up to stare at him in shock, Link leaned down and kissed her gently. Zelda smiled and kissed him back.

The kiss lasted longer than Zelda and Dominique's did, five minutes. As they pulled away, Zelda ran her fingers through Link's hair and blushed at him. Link took her hand and put it into his. Zelda smiled and kissed him again, which made them both warm on the outside and on the inside.

As they pulled away a second time, Link smiled at her. Before Zelda could say anything, Link said "Look, I know you have feelings for Dominique. That's ok. Just follow your heart and when it's time you'll find out who your meant to be with. Don't worry, you'll find the right guy".

Zelda was shocked at how wise Link could be. He didn't have the quickest advice, but he surely had the wisest. She felt like her heart was in one place, but her mind was in another. Her heart was yearning for Link while her mind logically thought that Dominique would be a better match.

Link took Zelda home and escorted her through the castle. During the ride she had told him why she was out that late, she said that Dominique had abandoned her. This angered Link, so he decided to face Dominique and interrogate him once and for all.

As they entered the castle, they heard some muffled screaming and voices. Link cautiously opened the door and found Prince Dominique chained up and gagged. He was being tortured by some bandits that tried to loot him of his valuables.

Zelda screamed when she saw this, and Link pulled out his sword. Sure, the prince annoyed him but he wanted to impress Zelda so he beat up the bandits and unchained the prince. As Dominique and Zelda embraced, Link looked at them with jealousy.

Dominique then went up to Link and put on a fake smile. "Thank you for saving my life" he said briefly, before squeezing his hand really tightly and shaking his arm up and down. Link disliked the way he gripped his hand, and he disliked the tone that Dominique was using on him. He felt like Dominique was up to something, but he didn't know exactly what.

Queen Christina came bursting through the door with a worried look. She immediately went up to Dominique and hugged him. "Oh, you poor baby!" she exclaimed. Dominique smirked and pointed at Link. "Yes, it was all his fault! He sent the bandits so that I could not rescue my lovely Zelda, instead HE wanted to!" he said dramatically.

Queen Christina turned to Link with an angry expression on her face. "Well, I never! How DARE you enter my castle, frame the prince, and put him in danger!" "I never did any of that though, I was at my house taking a nap while this all went on!" Link protested.

Zelda's POV

Zelda believed Link. He might be a little jealous of Dominique, but Zelda knew that he had a good true heroic heart, which never would've done something as cruel as this.

"I don't believe you, Dominique" Zelda said with confidence. "Oh, yeah? Check his pockets!" Dominique said with a smirk on his face.

Queen Christina ran over to Link and snatched his coat from him. Indeed, in the right pocket there was a deed that had Dominique's name as the victim and it showed that Link signed it so that the bandits would go after him.

Zelda gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes! As much as she didn't want to believe it was true, her heart was broken. She looked at Link with a distasteful glare. "This has gone to far!" Zelda snapped angrily at Link. "Its one thing to be jealous, but it's another to put someone in danger!" she said in an angry tone. Zelda was disgusted with Link, and never wanted to see his face again for all she cared.

Link's POV

"He set me up though!" Link retorted. As much as Link wanted to argue though, he knew it was useless. "THROW HIM IN THE DUNGEONS!" Queen Christina angrily screamed. The guards came running in, and seized Link. He walked with his head down towards the dungeon, awaiting his destiny.

Zelda's POV

Zelda sat down and tried to soak in all the pain and shock. She looked at the paper over and over, but just couldn't believe that Link would do something like this! She walked over to Dominique and gave him a big hug.

" I am so sorry that this happened." Zelda sighed. "I guess I know who my true hero is now" she said smiling while lifting up Dominique's head. She kissed him lightly, letting it linger for a bit before pulling back.

Dominique thought that this was the perfect time to propose, so he did. "Zelda, will you marry me?" he asked while bending down on one knee. "Well..."


	5. Link's Worst Nightmare

Zelda's POV

"Yes!" Zelda shouted as she hugged Dominique again and kissed him deeply. "Yes Dominique, I will marry you!"

Zelda was happy. She finally got to experience something that she had always hoped for, a wedding with her best friend Dominique. Still, she felt like something wasn't right. She just shook it off as nerves and went about preparing for the major event.

Link's POV

Meanwhile, Link was sitting in a cold, dark cell wondering why Dominique would frame him like this. He had a feeling that Dominique was evil, but he never knew that Dominique was THAT evil! Link buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He really wished he could see Zelda again and tell her everything, but he knew he would probably never get the chance.

Link was unaware of the wedding, though he had a feeling that Zelda might want to marry Dominique soon. He hoped with all of his heart that she said no, and that she would run down to the cell and express her love for Link. He smiled while imagining this, but then went back to being gloomy.

Link had already confessed that he loved Zelda, but she never said anything in return. He worried that she did not love him back. He knew that she had feelings for Dominique by the way that she looked, talked, and acted around him.

He needed to devise a plan to escape. Sure it would be risky, but he needed to prove that he was innocent. They weren't having court, because Queen Christina was the only one who decided if he was guilty or not, and obviously she stated that he was.

Link was told that he would have to do community work starting tomorrow. That was fine with him, at least he could get some fresh air. He drifted off to sleep on the cold bare ground, with only his orange jumpsuit to keep him from freezing. They had seized his tunic, sword, and shield and had given him an orange jumpsuit to wear. They also handcuffed him so he couldn't move his arms very well.

When the morning came, Link was awoken by a sharp pain in his leg. He yelped in pain as he realized it was Prince Dominique himself, standing over him. He had kicked his leg to get him awake.

"Get up, filthy lump" Prince Dominique said while frowning. "It's time to go clean the stables at the barn"

Link got up and gave the prince a huge glare. "Are you back sassing me?" Prince Dominique asked in an angry tone. Before Link could respond, Prince Dominique hit him hard square across the face. Link ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose. He screamed in pain and grabbed his face, trying to shield it from the prince. Dominique smiled. "See, now I rule over you since I am soon to be king".

When Dominique said this, Link looked up with pain, confusion, and hurt spreading across his face like wildfire. "What do you mean you are soon to be king?" he asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It is the most wonderful of news! I proposed to Zelda while you were away, and she accepted. Now, we are to be wedded this Friday. Isn't it wonderful?" Dominique asked with a nasty grin.

Link felt like his heart had just been torn apart and exploded. He had never felt so heartbroken before. As he headed towards the stables in an old filthy cart, he never felt more depressed. He was so shocked that Zelda would accept the marriage proposal, especially after he admitted his love to her! As they neared the stables, he wept and cried for Zelda.

When they entered the stables, Link saw Epona in her stall. The guards didn't know that she belonged to him. Link asked them if he could scoop out her stall first.

"Do what you want prisoner, but the king wants the place shining by the time he drops his horse off from the ride he is taking this afternoon with the lovely princess" the guard said.

Link gritted his teeth. He hated that word, "king".Dominique didn't deserve to be the king at all! Link entered Epona's stall and began to clean it out. As he cleaned, he hatched a brilliant plan.

Link got a bucket from the inside of the barn and turned it over next to Epona's back. He then pretended to use the bucket to stand on and clean hard to reach places, when really he was going to use it to hop on Epona's back. He noticed that the guard had fallen asleep, so he went inside and grabbed Epona's saddle and bridle. He also packed himself some food that he had managed to steal in her saddlebag.

As the guard began to stir in his sleep, Link opened the door and hopped on Epona's back. He galloped out of the stables and onto the road, free at last. When he saw Zelda and Dominique in the fields, he decided to take the back road to Faron Woods. He lead Epona through the spooky part of the forest, into a tunnel that was deep and long. On the other side, there was lots of trees so Link decided to hide here until he came up with a better plan.

Meanwhile, the guard slept until daybreak of the next day. When he woke up, he noticed that the prisoner and the horse were gone. "AH, THEY ESCAPED THEY ESCAPED!" he screamed as confused people from Castle Town started to come out of their homes to see what all the ruckus was about. "THE BLASTED PRISONER ESCAPED"! the guard shouted again.

Zelda's POV

When Zelda heard the guard screaming, she smirked quietly to herself. She had told the guard to make the prisoner clean the horse stable that she knew Epona was at. She had hoped that Link would escape and find his way back home. She still thought that he was guilty, but she still loved him and so she decided to set him free.

Dominique and Christina were mad beyond belief. They both sent out soldiers to search every part of the land. They knew that Link couldn't leave Hyrule, because he had the triforce and Hyrule was his homeland. They told them to especially look in Ordon Village and question all the villagers and search through everyone's house.

Zelda was worried. What if Link was caught? Would he be sentenced to execution? She hoped that he had a good valuable explanation for everything.

Dominique on the other hand had a feeling that Zelda aided in Link's escape. He decided to send a spy to spy on Zelda in her free time. He didn't need his fiancee to be untrustworthy, because that could create huge problems to his throne.

Link's POV

As Link sat in the cold forest, he wondered what would happen in he was caught. Suddenly he heard voices, and saw flashlights so he decided to be really quiet. He could tell from their voices that they were Hyrule guards wanting to find him and take him away to prison again. They all sounded scared, and every little noise made them jump. Eventually they gave up the search and went back to the castle.

Link sighed in relief. He petted Epona's face as she rested her head into his lap. Link had taken off her saddle and bridle and Epona layed down. Link layed with her and snuggled next to her warm horse fur. He used her mane as a blanket, and her head as a pillow. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Zelda's POV

Zelda woke up next to Dominique. She didn't feel like this was right, because she had always dreamed of snuggling with Link. Still, Dominique was going to be her husband the day after tomorrow, so she might as well enjoy it.

Zelda skipped down to breakfast and ate quietly. She wanted to go see if she could find Link today. So, she packed a lunch and dinner and hopped on her horse, Thunder. Thunder was a beautiful black stallion that was tamed when she first met him and he had been her best friend ever since.

Zelda first thought to adventure over near Ordon Village, since she knew that was Link's home. She asked anyone if they had seen them, but they all said no. So instead, she adventured into Faron Woods, the perfect place to hide. She spotted a hoof print near the entrance of a long tunnel, and knew that it was Epona's. As she entered the tunnel, Zelda wondered what was on the other side.

When she came out, she saw a breathtaking sight. Link was lying down with his blonde hair covering his eyes. He had his arms wrapped around Epona's neck, who was also laying down. They were both sleeping peacefully and quietly, as it should be.

Zelda was unsure whether or not she should wake them. She didn't have to make a choice though, because at that moment Link opened his eyes. When he spotted Zelda, he gasped and tried to run away. Zelda grabbed his hand before he could go and pulled him back.

"Wait, I'm not here to take you away!" Zelda said quickly. Link slowly turned around to face her. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you are just trying to tempt me to go around the corner where your husband has a huge net to throw on me and catch me!" Link said sounding annoyed.

Zelda looked at him with astonishment. She never knew that Link would be that wise, maybe he deserved the Triforce of Wisdom! "Husband? What do you mean, husband?" she asked.

"You know, that pile of dirt, Prince Dominique? Yeah, the one who forged my signature, framed me, and got me thrown in prison? Yep, he is the one that you're going to marry Friday! Link said with a sarcastic smile.

Zelda looked at Link angrily. "I still don't know who to believe, but yes I am getting married to him. Sorry Link, but you're just not royal enough and you will never be as royal as him. He's amazing, smart, talented, and kind and you are just a self centered selish jerk that is too jealous all the time. Why don't you grow up a little bit and stop acting so immature?" she snapped. "Well then why don't you stop visiting me as if we were friends?" Link retorted, sounding hurt.

Link's POV

Link had tears in his eyes when Zelda said this. She hurt him, a lot. While he stared at her in shock and disbelief, she began to angrily pack her things. "It was nice knowing you Link, but I have a much nicer life to get back to" she said with tears in her eyes. As Link watched her go, he wondered if he would ever see her again.

Feeling depressed, Link went to Ordon Village to try and find some peace. When he got there, llia was there to greet him.

"So, how did everything go?" llia asked. "Oh you know, it was a total nightmare" Link responded. He sighed a heavy sigh and gave llia a hug. I'm glad to see you though" Link said.

llia blushed. "I'm glad to see you too" she said, smiling. She still had feelings for Link, no matter what happened.

"So, I need to prove my innocence and I think I know how" Link said as he explained what all had happened to llia. Do you have anything that I signed in the past?" Link asked.

"Yes, I kept a receipt from you at Malo Mart the other week" llia giggled. "You did sign it though" she said.

"Perfect" said Link. "Now, we just have to let the plan take place at the perfect time; the wedding ceremony."

Zelda's POV

As Zelda tried on many different wedding dresses, she was extremely nervous for the big day, which was tomorrow. She hoped that Dominique had dressed in only the finest to match her lovely gown that she had picked out.

Zelda was furious with Link right now. She wasn't interested in anything that involved Link. In fact, she never wanted to see his face again for all she cared.

As the wedding day rolled around, many people got prepared for the biggest event in the history of Hyrule. They all wanted to be there to celebrate the marriage of Zelda and Dominique, which would be a special wedding, indeed.


	6. A Big Surprise

Zelda's POV

Zelda tossed and turned the whole night, dreaming about Dominique and Link. In the dream, Dominique was acting like his true jerkish self. He was beating up Link, and throwing him to the floor. Link tried to run away, but no matter how hard he struggled, Dominique would not let him go. Eventually, Link gave up and gasped for air. Zelda tried to scream, but no sound came out. Dominique walked up to Link and aimed his sword at his neck.

"I came here to tell you that Zelda is mine now. Soon, I will rule as the king of Hyrule and you will be wilting in your grave" Dominique said with a nasty smile.

Link weakly responded "I don't care. You do what you want, but I will never give up until Zelda knows the truth. You're just like all the other princes, you don't actually care for her heart like I do. You only care for the money and riches you will be gaining. You only acted like you cared, which I find disgusting and horrible".

Dominique frowned. "Yes, well you are right about not caring about her heart and only the riches but then again, who is the one marrying her?" he asked while smirking.

"She's only marrying you because she doesn't know the whole truth. When she finds out that you forged my signature and made it look like I set the robbery up when in reality you payed the thieves to come and pretend to hurt you, she will forget marrying you and throw you in prison" Link smiled.

"Ah, IF she finds out" Dominique said with an evil grin. He started to aim at Link, but then something stopped him. The goddess Hylia appeared in her beautiful goddess form and froze both of Link and Dominique. She then turned towards Zelda and spoke with a beautiful yet haunting tone.

"Child of Wisdom. This is not a dream but a reality. I am showing you what is going on now while you are in deep slumber. Heed my warning and follow your heart. One lies while the other tells of nothing but the truth. The hero chosen by the gods is not who you think he is, and you should be cautious of the one you call husband. Ponder which one is evil and which one is good and when the time comes, you must follow your heart. That is all" Hylia said while disappearing.

The moment she disappeared, the scene resumed. Dominique tried to stab Link, but Link dodged and grabbed his sword. He then slashed a huge scar across Dominique's face and kicked him very roughly. Dominique screamed in pain and back flipped.

"Very well, have it your way" Dominique said with a smile. "When Zelda sees this, she'll know who to blame" he said while walking away.

Link sat down and sighed. Is it really worth it? he wondered. After all, Zelda was in love with Dominique, not him. He would just have to spend his whole life as a prisoner, watching Zelda and Dominique rule the castle. Link really loved Zelda and he really wanted her to be his wife. He wept as he lay their on the cold grass that swayed next to his house.

Zelda gasped. She could read Link's mind! She had no idea that any of this ever happened, and she felt extremely bad. Zelda wept in the dream, and stretched out her hand towards Link. She felt as though she forgave Link and felt extremely guilty about saying all of those terrible things to him earlier.

She also realized that she loved Link way more than Dominique. She never knew how mean Dominique really was and how Link was just trying to protect her. She was very happy when she realized how great Link actually was.

Zelda was mad at Dominique now. She wanted to hurt him for all those times that he hurt Link. She wanted to have revenge, but she didn't know how. The wedding was tomorrow, and there was no time to see Link unless she snuck out. Well, there was only one thing to do. Zelda packed up a bag, braided her hair, put on a disguise and snuck out.

Zelda hopped on Thunder's back and raced to Ordon Village. She went in the back way, because she knew that Dominique would follow the main road anyway.

As Zelda approached Ordon Village, she heard a loud screaming noise. Link was in a lot of pain from the fight he just had with Dominique.

Zelda approached Link and smiled. She dismounted and put her hand on his cheek. "Zelda?" Link asked weakly. "Sssshhh I'm here for you" Zelda said softly. She gave Link a quick hug and then scanned the perimeter.

Everyone in Ordon Village was gone to Kakariko Village for a party. The only villager left was llia and despite how much she hated her, Zelda needed her so she ran to her house and banged on her door.

"llIA COME QUICK LINK IS SEVERELY INJURED!" Zelda shouted with all of her lung power. llia came bursting out the door, and down the ramp.

"Where is he?" llia asked worriedly. Zelda pointed to him, and llia ran over to him. "LINKY!" she shouted as she cupped her hands in his face.

"It's best to get him inside, we don't want him freezing out here" Zelda said. She picked up Link with all of her might. He may be skinny, but he was very muscular so he was heavy. Zelda grunted "llia, help me I can't carry him" llia rushed over and together they carried Link inside.

When they got inside, they gently set him on a bed. Zelda wrapped a blanket around him and got him a hot wash cloth to warm his face and heal his scars. llia fetched the soap and together they gradually applied the warm water and soap to his open wounds.

Link's POV

Link weakly screamed in pain, but he knew it was for the best. He was so happy that Zelda was here for him. He hoped that she might one day forgive him for the way he treated her in the forest.

As Link looked at Zelda, he felt as though she cared about him. He smiled as she wiped the blood from his forehead and gently stroked his hair. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Zelda's POV

"Now what?" llia asked. "We had plans to show you and Queen Christina the truth at the wedding, but I guess now that can't happen since Link is in such bad shape." llia sighed.

"I already know about mother won't believe it until she sees it but I have a good plan" Zelda said.

llia raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Zelda wasn't as bad as she thought she was. She nodded and smiled at Zelda. In reality, llia helped Link because she cared about him and honestly she cared about Zelda too. She felt really bad that she set Dominique up with Zelda, so she decided to do something right for a change and stop thinking about herself.

"Zelda, I have something to tell you" llia said in a nervous voice. Zelda looked at her with comfort. "Don't worry llia, now that we are friends, you can tell me anything" she winked.

"Friends?" llia asked. "Yeah, best friends" Zelda giggled. "After all, you did help me with Link while I was at my darkest hour. So now, I will repay you with kindness" Zelda said smiling.

llia started crying. "What's wrong, llia?" Zelda asked. "Well, I called Dominique to come visit you because he is my cousin and that made him fall in love with you which started this whole mess and ended up hurting you, Link, and me. I feel so bad about it so I decided to help Link convince everyone that he was innocent, but now I feel even worse because all you've been is nice to me and I have acted like a huge jerk to you all this time. I apologize for my immature actions, I know I got really jealous, and I hope you can forgive me" llia said all in one breath.

Zelda smiled and hugged llia. "Of course I forgive you, you seem to have changed so now I am happy" Zelda said with a smile. llia smiled back and hugged Zelda tightly. She then proceeded to go to bed.

"Night Zelda" llia said while heading to her room. "Night llia" Zelda replied.

Zelda slept next to Link, in a comfy chair by the fireplace. She knew that Dominique would probably go looking for her, but she didn't care. As long as she had Link around, everything was going to be perfectly fine.

When Zelda, woke up, she realized that she had an hour to get to the castle and prepare for her wedding in time. She quickly gave the sleeping Link a kiss on the cheek and wrote a note saying that they should come in an hour. She then hopped on Thunder and rode off to Hyrule Castle.

When she arrived, Dominique was already changing into his tuxedo. "Ah, there you are, good morning darling" he said with a smile. Zelda put on a fake smile and said "Hello handsome, I'll be upstairs changing" before walking down the hall towards her room. She shuddered at calling him handsome, and so badly couldn't wait to get revenge. Zelda slipped on her wedding dress and put on a fancy ruby necklace. She also wore red gloves and carried her bouquet of red flowers down to the ceremony. She thought that red represented love for Link, and hatred, anger, blood, war, and violence for Dominique. Her long brunette hair was out and flowing to her waist. She looked in the mirror with her lovely brown eyes and smiled. Today she thought was going to be perfect.

Zelda spotted Link and llia sitting in the forth row hidden with all sorts of people. They were blended in with the crowd, wearing fancy clothes and talking to one another. Zelda thought Link looked extremely handsome in his white suit. She wished she was marrying him instead, but that sadly wasn't the case. Still, she had all the proof she needed hidden away in the secret inside pocket of her dress.

As Zelda walked down the aisle, she smiled at the plan she had in store. She hoped that it would all go well and that everything would turn out ok...


	7. Seize Him!

Zelda's POV

Zelda walked down the aisle slowly, with her mother's arm linked with hers. She took light graceful steps and her beautiful brown hair bounced with each step she took. As she approached front of the church, Zelda turned to look at Dominique. Really though, she was just staring at Link, drooling over how handsome he looked.

Zelda snapped back to attention. She looked at Dominique and put on the most non-genuine smile she could. He looked at her confused back. As he stared at her, the priest began the wedding vows.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Zelda and Dominique as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

Dominique, do you take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife? 'I do" Dominique said while smiling. He looked and Zelda and blushed.

Zelda secretly felt like throwing up inside. She never would say I do to Dominique! She couldn't wait for the plan to unfold!

"Zelda, do you take Dominique to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked while smiling. Zelda looked around at everyone seated, and then looked at Link. Her heart started pounding a million times faster, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. This was it. This was the moment in which she could finally prove Dominique to be evil.

"I don't" Zelda said with a nasty smile. She looked at Dominique, who was gaping at her in disbelief. She then turned to the audience as everyone gasped dramatically. "Ladies and gentlemen, I refuse to marry this man because he is secretly evil, and I have the documents to prove it!" she stated before pulling them out.

"First of all, I would like to point out that Link is totally innocent. Dominique framed him by forging his signature and bribing the bandits to pretend to steal from him". She stated proudly.

Zelda then walked over to her mother. "I also have a receipt that he obtained by shopping at Malo Mart. It has his real official signature on it. Now, compare that to his supposed signature on the document. Does it look the same?" she asked.

Queen Christina gasped. "No! By heavens no! These documents are completely different! After all this time, Link was innocent all along!" she exclaimed before hanging her head in shock and embarrassment.

She then stood up and went over to Link to give him a hug. 'I am deeply sorry, hero of time. Please, will you forgive me for everything I have ever done to you?" Queen Christina asked with sadness in her voice.

Link smiled and patted her gently. "Of course I forgive you, but you need to capture Dominique before he escapes!"

"Oh, right, there is that." Queen Christina said before standing up again. "SEIZE HIM!" she shouted to the guards. They all ran up to Dominique to try and capture him, but he was already halfway out of the room before anyone noticed.

Suddenly, Dominique turned out all the lights so no one could see anything. He ran up to where he knew Link was sitting and whispered in his ear. "This is not the last time you will see me. I will have my revenge!" he hissed coldly before turning on his heels and running out the door.

Panicked by the sudden darkness, everyone ran around in circles in a panic. Eventually, one guy accidentally bumped the light switch, and the lights flickered back on.

Link's POV

Link's eyes adjusted to the light as it flickered back on. He rubbed them and looked over at Zelda. She looked shaken and scared.

He didn't know what to think about the words Dominique said to him. He shuddered as he remembered them. He will probably be back, but he better not ever hurt my Zelda or he will pay Link thought.

Nevertheless, Link wanted to comfort Zelda. So, he ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely. Zelda spun around and looked at him with joyful tears in her eyes.

"I am so glad that we finally proved him wrong and that my mother has learned to not hate you now. Also, I am a little scared that he escaped, because I don't know what will happen next but I know whatever happens, you will always be there for me" she said and pulled him into a big hug.

When she let go, Link smiled and kissed her passionately. "We won" he whispered in her ear.

Link was very happy now. Maybe Queen Christina will change the rules and let him marry Zelda. Maybe everything will go back to the way it was and life would be happier. Maybe Zelda would accept him as her boyfriend. Maybe...

Link thought about all those times that they had kissed. Did she really mean it? Maybe she was just excited. Whatever the reason, it made him feel so happy. He loved Zelda from the first minute they had met. He was only a little tyke then, exactly 5 years old. The flashback occurred, taking him back to that day:

_A young Link sat in the woods with his raggedy clothes and messy hair. He was starving, sick, and unsanitary. He had been an orphan ever since his mother died of child birth. His father died before he knew him, from a sword fighting accident. _

_Link shivered as the cold wind blew through the trees. He clutched on to his clothes, searching for ways to get warm and fast. _

_Then he heard footsteps on the crunchy leaves. Link stood up and retreated. He crawled into a tiny dark cave, big enough to squeeze in. He listened as the footsteps grew closer, and heard a beautiful voice. Curiously, he peeked out into the fall sun. There standing a couple of feet away was Zelda. Her long brown hair was down, and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle more than ever._

_Link stayed hidden as he watched her in astonishment. Who was this creature? He decided to investigate and bravely stepped out of the cave. _

_Zelda screamed when she first spotted him. Link screamed as well, and tried to run away but Zelda caught his arm. He spun around and looked at her, not knowing what to say. _

_"Wait! Who are you? Why do you look so skinny and why are your clothes torn?" Zelda asked curiously. _

_Link hung his head in shame. He had been raised by an aunt for a short time, but she suddenly died leaving him all alone in the world with nothing left but himself and a couple of clothes. The only other thing she ever left for him was English. She had taught it to him herself, before she got cancer and died. Then one night, wolves attacked the house, forcing Link to flee in terror. He managed to take his belongings, but his clothes were torn in the process. That's how he ended up here in the woods. _

_"Um, I have to go" Link finally stammered out. He ran across the woods and into an open field filled with monsters. "Wait!" Zelda panted as she caught up to him. _

_"Do you even know how to protect yourself against monsters"? She asked curiously. "Well no, but I do know how to flee" Link replied. _

_Zelda smiled at him "Well, stick with me and I'll guide you through here. Where are you going anyway?" _

_"Anyplace that I can have a home" Link sighed. Zelda noticed the disappointment in his eyes. "Well, I know of a place where a very nice farm rancher could probably take care of you. I would suggest to my mom taking care of you herself, but she already has a lot to do with me, so I wouldn't want to make it more stressful" Zelda replied. _

_She led him to a village with nice people. As Link entered, he spotted a girl about his age playing with her dad. She then caught his eye, and they made eye contact. _

_"Focus, kid" Zelda said. "I never learned your name anyway. What is it?" _

_"It's Link" Link stated, not taking his eyes off of the mysterious girl. _

_"Well my name is Zelda and I would appreciate it if you'd stop staring at that girl!" she exclaimed sounding frustrated. _

_"Sorry, it's just I have never seen anything like that before. What is she doing?" he asked. _

_"Oh, she is just playing with her dad." Zelda replied. "Anyway, his ranch is just up this road!" _

_They walked up the road and met Fado. "Well hey there little tykes, my name is Fado. What can I do for you guys?" he asked while introducing himself. _

_"I am Princess Zelda, and as the ruler of Hyrule my mother Queen Christina has asked you to take care of this child for the sake of the kingdom" Zelda stated. "And, when the time comes, you must build him a house to live in". _

_This is how Link grew up, under the care of Fado. He learned much from him and became very good at different skills. He also met and played with Ilia, and that is how they became best friends. _

The scene faded. Link smiled at the memory. Zelda had saved his life. He owed her his life! Ever since that day, the princess and the knight had become best friends forever.

Link kissed Zelda deeply, letting it go on for a long time. When they eventually pulled away, Zelda giggled.

"Want to continue this in my room?" Zelda asked. Link smiled and nodded approvingly.

They entered Zelda's room and Zelda laid on the bed. Link followed and gently laid himself on top of her. They continued to passionately kiss, for hours. Zelda giggled as Link gently kissed down her neck and on her forehead. She cuddled with him more, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Soon they both fell sleepy, so they fell into a deep sleep still in each other's arms.

So yeah 7 chapters to upload in one night, that is a lot! Please review because I would love to hear some constructive criticism. This is my first fan fiction as I have mentioned before, but I hope you liked it! Thanks, that is all! Also, if you have any ideas for the story you can tell me too, I am open! Who knows? Maybe I will include them in the story!


	8. A Romantic Day Plus Horrible News

**Link's POV**

Link slowly opened his eyes, welcoming the sunlight that was peeking through the window. He looked at Zelda, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, and smiled. He had dreamed of this day ever since they met, and he couldn't believe that it was coming true.

Link tried to stand up, but he didn't want to wake up Zelda so he just stayed put in bed. Besides, he wanted himself to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. He laid back down and gently stroke her soft hair, watching her sleep. He smiled at her, thinking that she looked very peaceful and innocent in her sleep.

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda opened her eyes and smiled up at Link. She sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning handsome" she smiled as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Well it's about time, sleepyhead!" Link teased. "You know, some of us have to eat around here!" He playfully added.

"Well Excuuuse me, Prince!" Zelda teased in return. "If you really are hungry, you can go eat."

Link took Zelda' s hands and pinned them to the bed. "Well, I am very hungry but since you kept me waiting, I guess your sweet lips will just have to do" he giggled before reaching down to kiss her.

Their lips met once again, and Zelda's heart tingled. She felt a huge spark that ignited the kiss and suddenly made them feel much warmer.

Eventually, Zelda could hear her stomach growling as well. "I am starving myself, let's go see what's for breakfast" she giggled before standing up.

"Wait for me!" Link said. He slipped his hand into hers, and they walked down the hall like a new couple.

When they arrived at the dining hall, they were shocked to find that no one was there. "Where is your mother?" Link asked, turning to her. "Oh that's right, she has a hair appointment today at her favorite hair place in Kariako Village. She'll be back by sundown" Zelda replied.

**Link's POV**

Link found it weird that the Gorgons owned a hair place. He wondered how they knew about hair, since most of them didn't have any. They were made of rocks! He pondered this question for a minute before Zelda caught his attention again.

"Well, we still got to eat, so let's eat!" Zelda stated before she went into the kitchen. On a plate, there stood five pancakes waiting for them. There was a little note next to them from Queen Christina. It read:

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_I will not be back until sundown because of my hair appointment, but do help yourself to anything in the fridge. I also cooked these pancakes for you for breakfast. I hope you enjoy them! The syrup and butter is right next to the pancakes. Have a great day and I will see you tonight (unless Link takes you out on a date, which I am perfectly fine with!)_

_Lots of Love,_

_Queen Christina_

_Long Live the Queen!_

Link smiled at this letter. Queen Christina had finally warmed up to him! He turned to Zelda and smiled brightly. However, Zelda wasn't standing next to him anymore. She was sitting at the table, hungrily stuffing down 2 pancakes Link walked over to her and giggled.

"In all my years, I have never seen a princess eat like that" he teased. Zelda looked up at him and giggled.

"Hey when I am hungry, I go a little crazy." she smiled. "Besides, you haven't eaten anything yet! Let me fix you a plate. Don't worry, I'll fatten you up. You are so scrawny!" She teased.

Link blushed. "Hey, I may be scrawny but I am strong." "Yeah yeah, I'll see it when I believe it" Zelda smirked.

Link raised an eyebrow. He then stood up and walked over to Zelda. Zelda backed up and giggled "Prove it" she stated. Link smirked and picked her up, bridal style. Zelda tried to escape to make it harder for him, but Link's grip was too strong. She playfully screamed as he put her down on the bed. He then backed up a few feet before running through the air and tackling her. Zelda screamed and giggled as he tickled and wrestled her.

"Ok, ok, you win!" Zelda giggled. Link stood up and smirked at her. " I knew that you would come around" he stated before helping her up. Zelda giggled and pulled him down to the bed with her. She then tried to wrestle him like he did to her. "Grrrr, I'm stronger than you" she stated. Link giggled and kissed her proudly.

After that, Zelda and Link decided to spend the day in Castle Town, browsing through all the shops. Link even tried his luck at the Star Game, and he ended up winning. Three cute girls suddenly ran up to him and crowded him. They giggled and swooned while admiring everything about him.

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda couldn't help but feel jealous when those girls crowded him. She then walked up to them and pushed them all away. "Sorry girls, but this one is mine" she stated proudly before kissing Link deeply to show them all. Link kissed her back, and she smiled. All the girls glared at Zelda. "All you are is a spoiled princess. One day you are going to break Link's heart. When you do, we will be there to comfort him. One day he will realize that we are a better match and he will come running to us. Enjoy his company while you still can" they retorted coldly.

Zelda rolled her eyes and looked up at Link. "I'll never let them take you away from me" she stated. Link looked down at her and smiled. "That's my girl! That's the Zelda I know and love!"

Zelda blushed and held his hand. They continued to walk the streets together, until Zelda spotted a puppy. She squeaked with delight and held the puppy in her arms. "We have GOT to keep him Link, he is so cute!" She smiled. Link smiled and showed her another one. "There seems to be two, a boy and a girl. Let's keep them both!" he happily suggested. Zelda smiled and nodded her head.

After they dropped the puppies off at the castle, Link and Zelda continued with their day. They shared an ice cream together and watched an entertaining play. Zelda fell asleep in Link's arms and so he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Epona.

Link mounted Epona with Zelda still in his arms and motioned for her to gallop. He told Epona to head back to his home in Ordon Village, because he wanted to spend the night with Zelda there. As he galloped, he spotted the mail man a few feet away. "WAAIIITTT!" the mailman shouted. He ran up to Link and said "Queen Christina has been captured by a mysterious hooded figure! I was sent by the Gorgons to tell you that they need you at Kariako Village pronto!"

"Ok, thanks for telling me" Link replied grimly. He then galloped on to Kariako Village with Zelda tightly in his arms. There was no way he was going to put her in any danger by putting her in Ordon Village. Instead, he wanted her to be as close to him as possible in the safe village of Kariako...

That is not all folks! The new chapter will be here soon!


	9. The Prophecy

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming please! :) I am planning for this story to have at least 20 chapters, with crazy ideas and plots just waiting to happen. Please note, I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters in the story except Prince Dominique, Thunder, and Queen Christina's name (they are my own original ideas). Thanks for reading and enjoy Chapter 9! Btw this chapter is all in Link's Point Of View (or POV for short). Also, sorry for spelling Kakariko Village wrong, I have always had trouble spelling it.**

* * *

Link rode on to Kakariko village, with a worried expression on his face. He could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder as they sped through Hyrule Field. He had a feeling that something was very very wrong. Queen Christina could not be captured that easily. She had a strong magical amulet that she wore around her neck wherever she went. If danger ever crossed her path, she simply rubbed her amulet and the Light Spirits would come to hear aid. There must be something wrong with the Light Spirits! Link thought.

A eerie howl shook Link from his thoughts. As he got closer to the village, he could hear the cries of Eldin, the Light Spirit that protected the Eldin Province. Link shuddered as he wondered what was happening to him. When he came into sight, Link saw something extremely terrifying. At least 50 Shadow Beast, if not more, were crowding the spring, and slowly extracting his power from him.

Link's eyes widened in fear. 5 Shadow Beasts were hard to take care of at once, but 50! This was highly unusual! Link was frozen in fwar, he had no idea what to do next. Suddenly, Eldin gave his last stand and exploded into a ray of very bright light. All the Shadow Beasts screamed and exploded all at once. Then, there was only silence as Link turned back to look at Eldin.

"Eldin, what happened? Why did those Shadow Beats try to hurt you? I thought I restored them all back to Twili from the Sols that I found!" Link exclaimed.

Eldin replied with a sad yet still eerie voice. _"Hero of time. These Shadow Beasts are only the beginning. Someone has stolen the power of the goddesses and used it for evil. If you do not stop the evil in time, it will take control of all of Hyrule, and nothing will be able to stop it. You must find the source of evil and stop it before it's too late. The fate of Hyrule rests in your hands. If you fail in your quest, Hyrule will crumble into everlasting darkness forever."_

_"You however will no go alone. A special friend of yours has returned to this world to aid you in your quests. Go now, take this prophecy chosen by the gods and follow where it leads. Only the prophecy and your friend may help you". _Eldin stated before vanishing from sight.

Link thought about all of this for a minute. Then as on cue, a piece of paper fluttered down from the sky, with a full blown prophecy on it. Link stared at it with curiosity:

_Hero of Time chosen by the light_

_Prepare to succumb or fight_

_Journey now to the far land that is west_

_Rescue a spirit from the darkened pest_

_Beware of the one who will avail_

_Or Hyrule will not prevail_

_A noble death shall save them all_

_Or watch their world crumble and fall_

_A heart will be shattered, trying to fend_

_But true love will shine through in the end_

_A friend from the past is sure to aid_

_And have a plan all ready and laid_

_A well kept secret will eventually tell_

_And the_ _overlooked power will break the spell_

_The power is concealed from evil and misunderstood_

_But in the end will reveal to be good_

Link thought about the prophecy for a minute. How would this all work? He really didn't like line that stated that someone's heart will be shattered!

That one line about the friend from the past made Link ponder very seriously. He had a feeling he knew who it was talking about, but he wasn't too sure. After all, she had stolen his heart only to crush it when she left for the Twilight Realm forever. He missed her and now she might be coming back to him.

Zelda stirred, which startled him. He had almost forgotten that she was sleeping in his arms on Epona. He wondered how in the world she could sleep through all this, but decided not to wake her. Then, he saw a flash of light.

Link turned around in astonishment as he saw what stood before him. There was Midna, in her tall princess form. She smiled and Link gaped at her. His heart flipped inside of him with excitement. He stared at her again before finally managing to choke out:

...Midna?

* * *

**Don Don Don! Cliffhanger! OMG I wonder what happens next? Well sorry if the prophecy is a little easy to predict, it is my first prophecy after all! That's all for right now though, maybe later today I'll write more. Please review because I will take any suggestions! :) Thank you and have a nice rest of the afternoon! BTW sorry this is so short, but I felt like the prophecy deserved a chapter all on its own. Not much action here. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!**


	10. Midna's Return

**Hello again! I have decided to change things up a bit! So instead of only one part to the prophecy, there are going to be several bits and pieces throughout the story that add to the prophecy. In other words, that was not all! Don't worry, when they find the last piece they will put it all together and analyze what they know. Also, not all of the prophecy has been answered yet because some of it has not happened yet but be patient! Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

**Midna's POV**

Midna looked up and smiled at Link. "Hey Link I haven't seen you in forever!" Link cried of joy and dismounted. He then walked over to Midna and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too!" he exclaimed as he cried of joy.

Midna chuckled. Link wasn't one to cry, but she couldn't blame him. After all, it had been years since they last saw each other! Midna really did miss Link, more than she could ever imagine. She had watched him grow from a young innocent man to a full blown hero, with lots of sword fighting skills and good defense. Midna was proud to be his friend, and his companion.

Link's expression darkened. "We have terrible news. Queen Christina has been captured! Zelda doesn't know yet because she is sleeping still, but I thought I should tell you. I have a prophecy that Eldon, the Light Spirit gave to me. He told me that the fate of Hyrule rests upon my hands. He said that something was taking over Hyrule and that if I didn't stop it before it was too late, everything could be destroyed".

"I know." Midna nodded. "I have news for you as well. That is not the only piece of the prophecy. There is more to it. Zant told me that the prophecy is really long. The pieces are spread over many provinces, and it's up to us to find them all. Also, that "something" is more powerful than Ganondorf. We don't know what it is yet, so he sent me here to help you and figure it out together." "Also, I have a bit of the prophecy in my hands. Here, this is what it states":

_Three triforces: Courage, Wisdom and Power will stand_

_Fighting for justice hand in hand_

_A friend once noble, caring, and kind_

_Has had an evil change of mind_

_They will bring Hyrule to its tragic death_

_If the hero chosen by the gods takes his final breath_

Link's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Zant? Wasn't he evil? Eldin never mentioned that that "something" was more powerful than Ganondorf! Also, I can't wrap my mind around what the prophecy means!" he sighed.

Midna held his cheek in her hand and said "He used to be, but he has changed his ways. Yes, it is shocking to think about something greater but there is. Don't worry, we will figure it out together" Midna stated.

"What are we figuring out?" Zelda asked as she slipped off of Epona. Link turned to her and smiled. "Well, it's about time sleeping beauty! I thought you would be out for days!" he teased. Zelda laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Well sometimes girls need their beauty sleep!"

Stating that, Zelda then turned to Midna. "Midna?" she asked in a surprised tone. Midna smiled and ran over to give her a hug. "Yes Zelda, I am here" she said. Zelda smiled back and hugged her tightly. "It's so great to see you! I'm so happy that you're here now, dealing with men can be quite frustrating!" she giggled.

"Tell me about it!" Midna agreed. "Hey, I'm not THAT bad!" Link protested. "Oh hush up hero, and let us have some girl time" Midna winked at Zelda. Zelda giggled and they hopped on Epona to ride away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Link asked. "Just to explore the field a bit and talk alone in private" Midna replied. "Oh, ok well hurry back because we still need to deal with this whole quest thing!" Link said in return.

Midna and Zelda ran through the field until they came to a little tree that provided shade. They sat down and discussed everything that was on their mind.

"So Midna, what do you think about Link?" Zelda finally got the nerve to ask. Midna looked at Zelda with a dreamy expression on her face. "Link is lovely, charming, handsome, strong, loyal, and I am madly in love with him" she sighed deeply. Midna has never been a fan for love, but somehow Link made her feel... different!

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda rasied her eyebrow at this. "Wait a minute, you're in love with Link?" she asked in surprise. Midna nodded and looked at her alarmed. "Why? Did he say something about me?" she asked curiously.

Zelda shook her head. "No, no it's just that Link and I are dating. He is my official boyfriend now" Zelda stated proudly. Midna looked at her with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Um, I don't think so, princess! You can have anything but him!" Midna demanded. Zelda's stare bore through Midna's eyes, not looking away for one second. "Look, Link is mine and that is how it is going to be so deal with it!" Zelda stated through gritted teeth.

Midna gritted her teeth as well. "I don't care if I have to fight you for him, because I will. I've got more power than you could ever hope" she angrily stated. Zelda screamed and tackled her, wanting to change her mind about messing with HER man!

Midna simply tossed Zelda to the side with her magic. She then picked Zelda up and shook her up and down like a puppet. "STOP THAT!" Zelda screamed.

Hearing Zelda's scream, Link came to investigate on what the ruckus was all about. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Zelda and Midna beating each other up. "Hey you two, cut it out!" he said. Apparently though they didn't hear him, and they kept fighting for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Zelda screamed and became unconscious. A victorious Midna came over to Link to give him a hug.

**Link's POV**

Link however had better ideas. "What the heck were you two doing out here fighting like a mob of angry little girls?" he asked. Midna looked up at him and sighed. "Link, I have a confession. I love you." she said before kissing him on the lips.

As Midna pulled back, she looked up at his shocked face. "That's why Zelda and I were fighting. I was jealous that you two were already dating, and she was angry that I wanted you all to myself. It's as simple as that" she shrugged.

Link slowly closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. _Oh my god _he thought. _This is my worst nightmare. Choosing between Midna and Zelda is like choosing between ice cream and pizza. It just can't be one or the other, it has to be both!_ he thought. Link looked back down at Midna and calmly said "Midna, I like you and all but yes it is true. Zelda and I are dating and she is now my girlfriend. I'm sorry, I do love you as well but I'm not just going to dump her for you because I am not like that" he stated.

Link then walked over to Zelda and picked her up bridal style. "Let's go crash at this home over here. It's where llia stayed when she got better, and it's where we need to stay" he said. Then he gently set Zelda down on a bed and went to bed himself along with her, leaving Midna to sleep on her own bed.

When they woke up the next day, Zelda and Midna heard Link suddenly gasp and state "I got it! I understand it now!"

"Understand what?" they asked curiously in unison. Realizing that they had done this, they both burst out laughing. They weren't going to let any man get in the way of their friendship, that was for sure!

"I got a part of the prophecy. Read the 3rd and 4th line from what you have again, Midna

_A friend once noble caring and kind_

_Has a change of mind_

_"_I know who that friend is!" Link smiled. "Remember how you and Dominique grew up together? You've known him for so long, Zelda! He used to be kind and sweet and nice but he changed his mind and became evil!

"Link, you're a pure genius!" Zelda exclaimed before running over to give him a hug. "I never thought about it like that!"

"Well, it wasn't that hard, I mean all you had to do was think" Link teased. He loved to tease Zelda, because it would always get on her nerves.

Anyway, Link showed Midna the whole prophecy that he had gotten so far. She nodded and smiled at him. "I know some of the future because I looked through it but I can't tell you" she smirked at him.

Link groaned "Ugh, I wish you could tell me! Surely you couldn't just share a little bit of information?" he asked.

Midna giggled. "No silly, that would create a hole in the time space continuum and destroy everything!" she stated.

Link always hated when Midna proved him wrong, but he had to admit that she was right. Besides, the future would happen. All he needed was patience and self control.

Link sighed as he looked at the new information. He knew that this quest was not going to be easy, but it did sound fun on some parts. He just hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end, and that he would save Hyrule once and for all by ridding all evil forever.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! More will come soon tomorrow! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! :)**


	11. Goron Meeting and Partially Deciphering

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for 3 days but I went back to school on Wednesday and I had a lot of homework. Anyway, I took a nap two hours ago, so I feel very refreshed! I apologize for misspelling Goron and Kakariko Village, so it won't happen again! The last chapter was kind of short, partially due to finishing it late at night, and partially because I wanted Midna's Return and the meeting with the Gorons to be seperate. I already have two other chapters written so I should be able to upload them all today but if not, they will definitely be there tomorrow. Enjoy and please rate!**

* * *

** Link's POV**

"So what do we do now that we have the prophecy?" Midna asked. Link glanced over his shoulder at her. "Now we must go and visit the Gorons."

"The Gorons?" Zelda asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Yeah, I rescued Darbus from the mines and now the Gorons call me brother. We are on good terms now" Link stated proudly.

"Very well then." Zelda replied before hopping on Epona. "How are we all going to fit on one horse though?" she asked. "Midna can ride with you, and I'll just walk. Besides, the mines aren't that far and we can't ride Epona anymore once we get to that steep cliff" Link responded.

Link thought that he should act like a perfect gentleman. After all, Midna did travel a long way to get there, and she was probably tired. Besides, he wanted to show off his politeness towards Zelda and impress her.

"Are you sure, Link?" Midna reluctantly asked. "I don't mind walking you know, it's really no trouble. Besides, don't you want to spend some time with your _girlfriend_?" she asked without trying to sound_ too_ sarcastic.

Link gave Midna a sharp glance, but he didn't say anything. Midna quickly hopped on Epona without arguing anymore, because she knew that Link was not in the mood to argue.

Epona galloped to the tall cliff while Link ran alongside her. When they arrived there, Link saw a ladder that lead to the top of the cliff. "Sorry to get your dress dirty Zelda, but this seems like the only way up." Zelda smiled and said "Ah, that's ok, I don't mind if I get dirty, but my mom might."

When they reached the top, two Gorons were standing there guarding the entrance to Death Mountain. When they spotted Link, Zelda, and Midna from a distance, they began to angrily roll to warn them to stay back.

Link was very confused. He had saved Darbus from the Fused Shadows so why were they treating him like this? After all, they normally called him brother. He had a feeling that something bad was going on.

As they continued, the Gorons rolled down the mountains towards them. Link shouted and Midna and Zelda to stand to the side, so they did. As the Gorons approached nearer and nearer, Link took out his Iron Boots and put them on. He wasn't going down without a fight, that was for sure.

When they reached him, Link grabbed them and tossed them over the side. When they landed, they looked sightly confused and lost. The two Gorons stood up and looked at Link. The moment they spotted him, guilt spread across their faces.

"Brother, we apologize for that. We thought you were an intruder, but now we realize our mistake. Intruders have been trying to invade our land for quite a while now, so we assumed that you were one of them. Anyway, Gor Coron wishes to speak with you on a matter that is most important."

Link nodded. 'Yes, that would be great. Please take me to him, along with my girlfriend Zelda and my best friend Midna. Do you have any rides for them?" he asked.

"Of course brother, they could ride the cart we have. It's a nice cart designed to be pulled by horses, but we could pull it instead." the Gorons offered. "You could ride in it too if you wish" they added.

"I'll pass, because I like to walk and besides that would be too much extra weight on your part." Link politely declined. "Nonsense, if you were kind enough to get us a ride, then you must ride along with us. Besides, you practically weigh as much as a toothpick so it won't be anything more, right Gorons? They are strong and meant for speed" Zelda protested.

The Gorons nodded and smiled at Link. 'It would be an honor to pull the carriage with you riding in it, brother" they responded. Link shrugged. 'Alright, I guess if it's fine with them then it's fine with me." With that, the Gorons fetched the cart, which was a comfortable ride with cushy seats.

Link hopped in next to Zelda and put his arm around her. The Gorons began to pull the cart quickly up the steep mountain. Midna sat on the other side, staring at the scenery before them. Death Mountain was certainly beautiful with its rock formations and a warm spring. Link remembered when he had first taken a dip in the spring. He found it to be warm, nice, and refreshing.

When they arrived near the top of Death Mountain, the Gorons helped the girls climb out. Link hopped out and looked up at the place where he had defeated the champion of sumo wrestling, Gor Coron. He smiled at the memory of the shocked look on the Goron's face when he defeated him.

They climbed both of the ladders and officially reached the top of the mountain. When they got there, Zelda gasped at the amazing view. "Link, this view is so beautiful!" Link smiled, grabbed her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled back, he replied "Yeah it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Hearing this, Zelda blushed and hugged him. When she let go, they walked inside together to begin the meeting.

Gor Coron smiled when he saw Link. "Greetings, Brother. I see that you have gotten my letter, and you arrived safely. Please, take a seat and we will discuss what is going on right now." he suggested. Link agreed, and so they all sat down.

Gor Coron sighed. "As you may know, the kingdom of Hyrule is in great peril. Nobody knows what this evil is, or how to stop it. Even some of the wisest people I have discussed the matters with have no idea what it could be, and they have given up. However, I am not like them. I believe that this is very important to you, and that you would never give this up. So instead of agreeing with them, I'm going to side with you and aid you through this hard quest. Now, I have an important question: Have you obtained a prophecy yet?"

Link nodded. "Yes, actually I do. Eldin gave me a part of it, and then Midna gave me some of it as well." he answered. With that, he showed Gor Coron the prophecy. While reading it, his eyes lit up. "Wow, this sounds tricky. Well, I was just going to tell you that I have another part to it. Here it is":

_A key unlocks the treasure that has been seeked upon for over a year_

_Only when the truth is discovered will it appear_

_Find it and bring it to the place you know best_

_And the treasure will be waiting within a challenging test_

_A surprise shall be a shock to a few_

_And will come with many hard responsibilities too_

_An evil man killed by the heroic boy_

_Plays a role as being the evil one's toy_

_Rescue this broken man who used to strive_

_And he will aid with helping Hyrule to survive_

Gor Coron looked at Link after he showed him the message. Link looked back, pondering about what it meant. "I think I have an idea of what some of the lines in the prophecy mean now" he stated. "Let's take a look at the whole thing again, shall we?"

_Hero of Time chosen by the light_

"That would be me, Link"

_Prepare to succumb or fight_

"I think it means prepare to surrender or fight. I'm prepared to fight!"

_Journey now to the far land that is wes_t

That would be Lanayru Province, west of Eldin Province. Eldin is the province we are in right now."

_Rescue a spirit from the darkened pest_

"Well, Lanayru Province is west of here, so Lanayru must be in trouble! We have to rescue it!"

_Beware of the one who will avail_

"No idea here."

_Or Hyrule will not prevail_

"So beware of the person who takes advantage for something, or Hyrule will not be victorious."

_A noble death shall save them all_

"This sounds scary"

_Or watch their world crumble and fall_

"Sounds like a lose lose situation"

_A heart will be shattered, trying to fend_

"This is the one that scares me the most"

_But true love will shine through in the end_

"Ok, this sounds better"

_A friend from the past is sure to aid_

"That must be you, Midna"

_And have a plan all ready and laid_

"You know about my future and you probably do have a secret plan, but you can't tell me yet because it would ruin the future."

_A well kept secret will eventually tell_

"Eventually, you will tell me what you are planning, but right now it's a secret"

_And the overlooked power will break the spell_

"Overlooked power? Spell? Yeah, I got nothing"

_The power is concealed from evil and misunderstood_

"Misunderstood by evil? I got nothing"

_But in the end will reveal to be good_

"Well hey, that makes me feel better"

_Three triforces: Courage, Wisdom and Power will stand_

"I believe this is pretty self explanatory."

_Fighting for justice hand in hand_

_"Like I said before, self explanatory"_

_A friend once noble, caring, and kind_

_"This sounds sad"_

_Has had an evil change of mind_

'I wonder who that could be?"

_They will bring Hyrule to its tragic death_

"I hope not."

_If the hero chosen by the gods takes his final breath_

"So I have to survive in order for Hyrule to survive? Man, that's a lot of pressure on me"

_A key unlocks the treasure that has been seeked upon for over a year_

"Keys? I like keys! That sounds like a long time."

_Only when the truth is discovered will it appear_

_"Ooh, I wonder what truth?"_

_Find it and bring it to the place you know best_

_"The place I know best is Hyrule Field"_

_And the treasure will be waiting within a challenging test_

_"Not another challenge! Why can't I just have a day off from fighting?"_

_A surprise shall be a shock to a few_

"Surprise? I like surprises!"

_And will come with many hard responsibilities too_

"That doesn't sound fun"

_An evil man killed by the heroic boy_

"I'm pretty sure they are discussing Ganondorf."

_Plays a role as being the evil one's toy_

"So the evil thing is a human? I can't think of anything else that had the intelligence of how to control things."

_Rescue this broken man who used to strive_

"There is no way I am going to rescue Ganondorf"

_And he will aid with helping Hyrule to survive_

"Mmmm hmm, a likely story. Ganondorf will just probably boss us all round in the end." Link sarcastically finished. "Anyway, there you go. I have solved some of them."

Midna and Zelda stared at Link in shock. He had managed to solve this faster than they could've imagined! This was why they looked up to Link, because he was very smart and intelligent when he wanted to be.

"So it is settled then. By the way, good job on partially deciphering the code Brother. Anyway, we must travel to Lanayru Province, save the Light Spirit there, and then rescue Ganondorf! Are you up for the challenge?" Gor Coron asked Link.

Link smiled "Of course I am. First though, we traveled a long way to get here, and I haven't slept since before the attack on Eldin. May I get some rest?" he asked him. 'Of course Brother, our Goron brothers would be happy to serve you! We have comfy guest beds for visitors sometimes." he stated before leading them into a room. "Here is a king sized bed with another twin sized bed." said Gor Coron.

Link smiled and layed down on the king sized bed. "It's perfect. Zelda, you can sleep on the other side of the bed, and Midna you can have the twin bed all to yourself" Link bargained. "I'll see you all in the morning" Link said before kissing Zelda goodnight and going to sleep. Zelda cuddled with Link and fell asleep in his arms shortly after. Midna got in her bed and fell asleep too.

* * *

**That's all for today! Man, that was a lot of words! It's already 2 in the morning, so I'll post the other two chapters tomorrow. There is more to it, so keep checking back every now and then. Also, I published this chapter on Jan. 11, and this happens to be the 11th chapter! :O Lol, I kind of set it up that way. 11 was my brother's lucky number so now it's my third lucky number (after 23 and 5). Cya later today! :)**


	12. Lanayru Province

**Author's Note: As promised, here is the first out of 2 chapters that I'm going to upload today! This one covers Lanayru Province, while the other one is all about rescuing Ganondorf. So without further ado, let's get this chapter on the road!**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms out, and yawned. The empty bed cover next to her showed that Link was probably already down there, stuffing his face. She giggled while imagining this.

When she came to the middle room, there were Gorons frying some bacon and eggs under the hot Death Mountain sun. As predicted, Link was sitting at the stone table eating his breakfast happily while having a nice conversation with Gor Coron. Midna was there too, but she was talking with Darbus. Zelda sat down and immediately was served breakfast. The bacon was very juicy, and the eggs were delicious. After a scrumptious breakfast, Zelda, Midna, and Link set off on their adventure to save Lanayru Province.

Zelda whistled and her horse Thunder galloped up to her. She hopped on his back and nodded at Link. "Midna can ride Thunder with me while you take Epona alone. Besides, we'll need someone to protect us while we are out in Hyrule Field, and having Midna sit behind you would get in the way and slow you down if we were attacked. Also, I packed some necessities in Epona's saddle bag, so really it's best if only one rides her."

"Ok, let's get going." Link agreed. Midna got on Thunder and Link mounted Epona. They both nudged their steeds into a full gallop, racing across Hyrule field. They followed the path until they reached Lake Hylia. Unable to ride any further, they dismounted and Link put his Zora Armor on to help him swim faster.

"Alright, Lanayru the Light Spirit is just across this lake here." Link said. He picked up Zelda and swam to the other side very quickly. Midna followed, swimming as best as she could. When they arrived, Link took his armor off and put his green tunic back on. As he was adjusting his hat, they heard an eerie screech coming from Lanayru's place.

"It's being attacked! We must save it!" Link exclaimed. With that, he pulled out his sword and headed into the cave. Midna and Zelda followed at a close distance.

When they got inside, they saw 50 more Shadow Beasts trying to take the light from Lanayru. Midna gasped, and Zelda pulled out her holy bow and arrows to start the fight.

Since there were 3 of them, it was easier to fight. The familiar red barrier appeared, preventing them from escaping. Link began by doing a spin attack on five of them all at once. They all fell to the floor, and he sighed. This was definitely going to be a long fight. "GUYS WE HAVE TO LEAVE AT LEAST TWO ALIVE AND KILL THEM AT THE SAME TIME OR ELSE THE ONLY ONE LEFT WILL RELEASE A LARGE SCREAM WHICH WILL RESURRECT THEM ALL" he screamed at the girls over all the ruckus noise. Midna and Zelda nodded and continued to fight. Together, they killed 10 Shadow Beasts. "35 left!" Zelda said before hitting another. Link nodded and slayed another as it prepare to attack him.

With only 34 left, the trio were becoming exhausted. The Shadow Beasts were tougher than the last time when Link fought them! Still, he refused to surrender and kept fighting. He wasn't going to give up that easily! Then, suddenly a thought came to Link's mind. A part of the prophecy replayed in his head:

_Hero of time chosen by the light. Surrender now or prepare to fight._

Part of the prophecy had become true! He was prepared to fight obviously. This realization gave him more strength than before. He attacked the Shadow Beasts with his glowing sword, and a giant explosion happened.

When Link stood up, he realized that all of the Shadow Beasts were dead now. Zelda and Midna had been a little shocked by the explosion, but nobody seemed hurt. Then, Lanayru's happy voice rang through the room.

_"Hero of time, you have proven yourself worthy of being the one to rescue Hyrule from chaos. You have fulfilled part of the prophecy, which saved the lives of the people most important to you. Now, you must go and convert the dark one to good or else you not be strong enough to fight the greater evil. I know that you have had past troubles with the dark one, but you must put your differences aside and rescue him. Only then can you truly win. Take this piece of the prophecy and study it well"_

That being said, another piece of paper landed in Link's hands. He stared at it for a while and then looked back at the Light Spirit. "I will try my best to rescue Ganondorf, but it may be tricky. I must go uncover the truth though" Link nodded before heading back to Epona. Zelda and Midna joined him, and they all got back on their steeds.

"What does that part of the prophecy say?" Zelda asked. 'I don't know, I haven't read it yet. First though, let's get to my home. I've got to get some things and also we can read this part of the prophecy there." Link responded. They galloped across the field once more, towards Faron Woods. Once they arrived, Link said a brief hello to Coro, and they headed off towards Ordon Village. Crossing the bridge, Zelda admired the pretty sunset that was taking place. When they reached Link's house, they dismounted and climbed the ladder leading to the door. Once inside, Link took out the piece of paper and read it out loud:

_Even now as the hero saves the day_

_The evil one is growing stronger and stronger, determined that the hero will pay_

_The evil one is building up an evil army, full of weapons like mace_

_And will release the ultimate challenge yet to face_

_Be prepared to accept and abide_

_Or someone you love will face the terrible fate of a doomed bride_

_The one in danger is in the place which started it all_

_He must be rescued by sundown or he too will fall_

Link carefully placed the paper inside his coat. When he reached back inside to make sure it was there, he felt another piece of paper. Taking it out, he realized that it was a letter.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" he asked. He stared down at the writing, but something made him feel uneasy in his chest. Looking at the letter, he began to read it:

_Dear Hero,_

_AHAHA, it has been so long since I have seen you last, my friend. Well, you probably have no idea who I am. Let's keep it that way, shall we? I know that you saved Eldin and Lanayru from my evil creatures. How dare you? I personally think that the world of twilight looks much prettier than this normal world. Yet, you still believe that Ganondorf is behind this all. AHAHAH, give me a break! I can't stop laughing! No, neither Ganondorf nor Zant is part of this. In fact, it is I who is behind this all. I'm just controlling Ganondorf, making it look like he is doing all of this. Everyone has their weaknesses, and all I had to do to get him under my control was take all of his power away from him. Quite easy, actually. Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I guess I can tell you a little_ bit_ about myself. I know your little friend Zelda, and you of course. You have met me before, actually many times! That's all I'm going to say though. Soon, Hyrule will be under my control and everyone including you and your precious princess will be bowing at my feet, calling me Master, Ruler, and Lord of Hyrule. Ah, what a fun day that will be. Cheers for now!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Worst Nightmare_

_~ Long live the King!_

Link gasped after reading the letter. "What?" Zelda asked curiously. "We have to go rescue Ganondorf, and we have to go do it now." Link replied.

"How do we rescue him when we don't even know where he is?" Zelda asked. "I know who is behind all of this, and I know where the prophecy is talking about when it states: _The one in danger is in the place which started it all_" Link responded. "Well, who is it?" Zelda asked. Link looked at her with a grim expression. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I won't tell you. You'll find out yourself, trust me. Don't worry about it yet. We do need to go though." Link responded.

Saying that, he lead the girls outside and back to their mounts. The whole time the conversation was going on, Midna was very pale. She knew as well as Link did who it was, and she knew that Zelda would not like the answer. Still, this quest was very important.

They rode in silence as they continued thee way towards the destination. Zelda followed Link closely behind, trying to figure out where they were, and where they were going. It was very hard though, because it was pitch black dark outside. Eventually, they reached the place that Zelda called home. Looking up at it, she gasped. Link reached over and held her hand.

"Zelda, welcome to Hyrule Castle"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Quick change of plans, again! Instead of one more chapter, there will be two, but they are linked (no pun intended) together, so it will be an interesting two chapters! **


	13. Saving Ganondorf

**Alright, here is the 13th chapter (dramatic gasp) oh my gosh, 13! That is an unlucky number! :O Well, hopefully all will go well. Without further ado, I give you Saving Ganondorf!**

* * *

**Link's POV**

As they entered the castle, Link heard a terrified scream coming from upstairs. They all ran as quickly as they could up the stairs to go see what was going on.

When they entered the room, Ganondorf was lying on the floor, shaking and covered with scars. There was a little bit of blood on his forehead. Link pulled out his sword, ready to attack at any time. Suddenly, they heard an evil cackle and they felt a sudden blast of wind. Standing behind Ganondorf's injured body was a masked figure, all dressed in black. He was tall with a long flowing black cape and evil looking eyes. He suddenly looked at Link and gave him a cold glare.

He perked up after that though. Finally, he said something in a creepy and raspy voice. "Welcome, hero of time. It seems you got my note. Well, you still don't know who I am but then again, that isn't a bad thing" he smirked. "Besides, you'll never beat me. I will win this time" he said.

"I do know who you are though." Link responded. The masked figure raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then tell me, who am I?" he asked.

At this point of tension, Midna and Link looked at each other. Zelda looked extremely confused. Link felt bad that he had kept the secret from her for all this time, but now the truth was about to be revealed.

Link gritted his teeth at the mysterious figure. "I know who you are and there is only one word I've got to say here." The figure shrugged at him. 'Alright, say it. We're waiting" he said.

* * *

**At this point, I'm going to interrupt the tense scene here and say something. This is the point in the story in which it all comes together, and some of the prophecy is going to be deciphered. That is all, enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

**"Dominique"** Link said through his gritted teeth. Zelda gasped and began to cry. "Dominique? You're behind all of this? But why? Why must it come down to this?" Dominique turned to Link and smiled. "Alas, you're smarter than I thought you were. Nevertheless, my plan is falling perfectly into place. Hyrule will be mine very soon." he laughed evilly. Turning to Zelda, he then said "Zelda, it's all because of _**jealousy. Jealousy**_is what turned me into this. When I found out that you and Link were in love, it broke my heart. Instead of crying it out for a few days though, I decided to do something more evil about it. So now here I am, planning to take over Hyrule and prevent you and Link from ever ruling together. Of course if you would like, you could join me. That is if you leave Link and instead be mine forever."

Link glared at Dominique even harder. 'She would never ever ever join you! Zelda knows how evil you are, and she doesn't like you! You'd better stay away from her or else..." "Or else what?" Dominique interrupted. "It's not like Zelda would ever dislike _me_. We've been best friends since we were children!"

"That doesn't mean that she can't change her mind" Link retorted. Before Dominique could argue however, Zelda spoke with an annoyed tone. "Link, that's enough. I can handle Dominique on my own. Dominique, I will never join you. What happened to the man you once were? Apparently, you have changed, so I no longer consider you my friend. That doesn't mean that you can just go and make Ganondorf your puppet, summon evil monsters to take the light away from the Light Spirits, and bring chaos to Hyrule!"

Dominique glared at her. "Very well then, stay with Link. I will have you know though, you are making the wrong choice." he said before turning away. "Besides, what brought you to this place?"

"We are going to rescue Ganondorf and convert him to our side" Zelda said. Dominique laughed for a long time before catching his breath to breathe. 'What's so funny?" Zelda asked sounding annoyed. "You'll never convert him to good. He is fully transformed into an evil spirit. Besides, you'll never get the chance to rescue him anyway." Dominique smirked.

"Why is that?" Link asked. "You'll have to beat me first before you could ever lay a finger on my puppet." Dominique responded. Link looked at him and smirked. "Bring it on" he challenged daringly. "Oh, you don't want to say that" Dominique warned. "Show me your best" Link responded.

Dominique raised his hand, summoning twilight along with him. He raised Zelda and Midna into the air, scaring them both. "Put them down! That's not fair!" Link exclaimed. Dominique looked at him. "You told me to show you my best, and so I am doing just that" he said before plunging twilight into both of them.

"NO!" Link shouted. Loud screams exploded from Zelda and Midna, as the power of evil tried to take them over. As they twisted around trying to avoid it, Link could see the pure terror on their faces. Eventually, everything went calm again. As Zelda and Midna came back down though, they looked different.

Looking at Link, they both laughed evilly and joined Dominique. Staring with shock and fear, Link tried to grab Zelda. Zelda slapped him with a very powerful force, knocking him to the ground. Link looked up at her in astonishment. Dominique laughed evilly and summoned them towards him.

Rolling his eyes, Dominique took the twilight power out of them. Once restored, they both looked very confused. 'Zelda!" Link cried running towards her. Rubbing her head, Zelda moaned. 'What just happened?" she curiously asked. "Dominique showed that he was very powerful by turning you both evil!" Link exclaimed. "I was so worried, I thought that I had lost you forever!" he cried.

Zelda held and comforted him. 'I will never ever leave you, Link" she reassured him. Turning to Dominique, she gritted her teeth. "I don't believe that you have the power to turn people evil! If you do, prove it!" she exclaimed. "Very well, Zelda" Dominique sighed. Saying that, he once again raised his hand, summoning the twilight that had turned Zelda and Midna evil for a brief second. Raising it, he then plunged it straight into Link.

Link gasped and screamed in pain and surprise. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. As he rose again, he felt different. He felt evil and crazy! He then laughed insanely and went over to Dominique. "You are my ruler now, master" he bowed. Dominique smiled and laughed evilly.

Zelda and Midna screamed. Suddenly, Link turned towards Zelda and looked right into her eyes. Immediately, he snapped out of it, and the twilight fell out of him. He ran over to Zelda and hugged her very tightly.

"Zelda, I didn't mean that! He tried to turn me evil, but something stopped me. It was you, Zelda. You saved me." he cried as he hugged her again. Zelda smiled and hugged him back. She then turned to Dominique. "What was that for?" she asked. "Oh, I was just showing you three how powerful I can be" Dominique replied.

Link turned back to Dominique then. "Dominique, I now know what the prophecy states. I've got new for you. You may think that you are more powerful, but in the end, we will win" Link said before turning to get Ganondorf. "Come on ladies, we're leaving" he said before turning back to Dominique. "Oh, and by the way we are taking your little friend with us. I promise you that I will fight you tomorrow." Link smiled at him.

Dominique blocked the entrance way. "There is no way that I will let you get past me. Besides, I said that you would have to fight me first before you could lay a finger on my puppet. Drop him." he commanded. "No way. You don't scare me" Link responded. Saying that, Midna walked over to Link. "Link, the only way out of here is the way we came, and Dominique is blocking it! How do we get out?" she whispered to him. Link leaned in and whispered back "Midna, you have the power to teleport, right?" Midna nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I do, but I don't like to use it often" she admitted. "Please, for the sake of Hyrule, use it just this once." Link begged her. "Very well, you win" Midna said. She summoned her power, and before they knew it, Midna, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were all teleported out of the castle.

They all arrived at the local Inn in Kakariko Village. Zelda and Link helped to get Ganondorf on a bed, while Midna tended to his injuries. Healing him with her magic, Ganondorf was quickly restored.

As he sat up, Ganondorf rubbed his eyes. He then looked at Link and Zelda, and he seemed very confused. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happened to Dominique? I want to kill that beast of a man!" he growled.

Link sighed. "Ganondorf, I know that you are probably very angry at him right now. I know that we have had many many many fights before and that I have won every time, but we need to put our differences aside and work together. Only then will we be strong enough to go against Dominique."

Ganondorf looked at Link and nodded. "Yes, I know that Dominique is more powerful then I am". He sighed with sadness. "Really, I only wished to be friends with the Hylians, but a bad childhood ruined my life."

"Well, we can be your friends" Link smiled. Ganondorf hesitated for a minute. "Come on Ganondorf, at least give it a try. Besides, we need to do this in order to win." Hearing this, Ganondorf sighed. "I guess we could try" he said.

Link smiled at him. Well, I have good news for you, Ganondorf. I got a prophecy from the Light Spirit Eldin. After that, some important people gave me a little bit of the prophecy over time. Now, I have most of the prophecy, and only one more piece is missing. I know where it is and where to find it but first I must show you what all I know and understand. Here is my analysis (note: some of it is the same)

_Hero of Time chosen by the light_

"That would be me, Link"

_Prepare to succumb or fight_

"I was prepared to fight against Dominique"

_Journey now to the far land that is wes_t

"We already did that"

_Rescue a spirit from the darkened pest_

"We already did that too!"

Beware of the one who will avail

"Prince Dominique will take advantage. He took advantage of you"

Or Hyrule will not prevail

"If we hadn't of saved you, Hyrule could not win"

_A noble death shall save them all_

"This one I don't know about yet"

_Or watch their world crumble and fall_

"Sounds like a lose lose situation"

_A heart will be shattered, trying to fend_

"When I tried to fend for the girls, he turned them evil. It broke my heart to see Zelda evil"

_But true love will shine through in the end_

"After I was corrupted, my true love for Zelda saved me, and turned me back to myself"

_A friend from the past is sure to aid_

"Midna"

_And have a plan all ready and laid_

"You knew about my future. I don't know your plan still, but I know that it will be good, whatever it is"

_A well kept secret will eventually tell_

"Eventually, you will tell me what you are planning, but right now it's a secret"

_And the overlooked power will break the spell_

"Dominique didn't know that my true love for Zelda would break the spell he put on me to turn evil. So it was overlooked by him"

_The power is concealed from evil and misunderstood_

"Dominique doesn't understand love. He might seem like he loves you, Zelda, but really he just wants to marry you so he can become the king and ruler of Hyrule. I have mentioned this before"

_But in the end will reveal to be good_

"The power was true love, which is good"

_Three triforces: Courage, Wisdom and Power will stand_

"You, Zelda and I will stand together. Even though you didn't officially get the triforce of power, it is still on you"

_Fighting for justice hand in hand_

"We will stand and fight for justice"

_A friend once noble, caring, and kind_

"Dominique"

_Has had an evil change of mind_

"Dominique"

_They will bring Hyrule to its tragic death_

"He will bring Hyrule to its tragic death"

I_f the hero chosen by the gods takes his final breath_

"If I die"

_A key unlocks the treasure that has been seeked upon for over a year_

"Don't know about this one still"

_Only when the truth is discovered will it appear_

"I don't know about this one either"

_Find it and bring it to the place you know best_

"The place I know best is Hyrule Field, but like I said, I have no idea about this yet"

_And the treasure will be waiting within a challenging test_

"I'm prepared for anything"

_A surprise shall be a shock to a few_

"This will be interesting"

_And will come with many hard responsibilities too_

"That doesn't sound fun"

_An evil man killed by the heroic boy_

"That would be you, Ganondorf"

_Plays a role as being the evil one's toy_

"Dominique controlled you like a puppet. His puppet. That's terrible."

_Rescue this broken man who used to strive_

"Done that"

_And he will aid with helping Hyrule to survive_

"I believe that you will help us, Ganon" he concluded and smiled.

Ganondorf smiled at him back. "Oh, I wish that I could trust you Link, but I don't know. I have had a very tragic childhood."

Zelda and Link looked at each other and then back at Ganondorf. "Will you tell us your story?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I suppose. As long as you are willing to listen, because my story is very long" he said. Zelda, Link and Midna nodded very enthusiastically. "Yes Ganondorf, we will listen" they said.

Alright, this is my story...

* * *

**His story is in the next chapter! Link has deciphered most of the prophecy, yay! Only one more piece to discover! Let's hope he finds it soon so we can put it all together and analyze it one last time. Alright, 14th chapter, here I come!**


	14. Ganondorf's Story

**Author's Note: Hey! The 14th chapter is here! After a long rescue, Ganondorf is going to tell his story from day one! This is all in Ganondorf's POV, not something that I normally do, but since this is HIS story, I decided to do this. Please note: this is my own version of how Ganondorf came to be. I do not own any characters mentioned. Anyway, enjoy! (This is all Ganondorf's dialog, so no quotations will be used.)**

* * *

I was born as a member of the Gerudo family. My surrogate mothers, Koume and Kotake, took very good care of me. At a young age though, I was very much afraid of them. They were very scary witches, with an evil looking appearance. So, I ran away from them when I was a young boy.

The people of my kind were thieves. The Gerudo family consisted of all females. Only once every hundred years was a male born. This male is always destined to be their king. When I was born, everyone believed that I was going to be the king one day. Well, there prediction became true, I did become their king.

Anyway, once I ran away, I was raised by other Gerudo people. We lived in the desert, and our tribe was very poor. So, I lived a very challenging childhood. My caretakers were very strict and cruel, and they would beat me if I did anything wrong. Still, my caretakers were only 2 of the millions of Gerudos there were at that time. I didn't assume that all of them were bad, in fact, I liked most of them.

When I grew up, I decided to try and make life better for my people. So, I decided to head to Hyrule Castle, where I knew you and your family had lived, Zelda.

When I arrived there, I was warmly welcomed by your father. He was a handsome man who was very tall and burly. He loved Queen Christina to no end. It's too bad that he died from a terrible disease. I miss him a lot.

Anyway, I saw you when you were just an infant, Zelda. You had a little bit of brown hair on your head, and your blue eyes turned brown after a couple of months. Your family loved you very much. They were so proud to have a daughter, who would one day be the queen of Hyrule. They let me stay at the castle for a couple of days, and they treated me like family.

I told them about my people, and how they were suffering in the desert. I politely asked them to help my people find a better place to live. The thing was, they had no where to go. No one wanted them, because they were thieves. So, we were forever cursed in the desert.

After your father died, your mother was extremely sad. She grieved for many years afterwards. She shunned me from her life, and even kicked me out of the castle. Now, I had no where to go, and no one to be my friend. I was simply an unwanted man.

I couldn't go back to the Gerudo and tell them the horrible news. They would kill me for sure, even though I was their leader. So, I decided to explore Hyrule a little. I was very curious with what everything was. Eventually, I found my way to the _**Mirror of Twilight **_found in the Desert. This mirror lead to the _**Twilight Realm**_, which was full of odd creatures known as Twili.

There, I met my first friend. His name was Zant, and he thought that he was next in line for the throne of the Royal Family of the Twilight Realm. However, Midna took his place and became the **_Twilight Princess. _**He was also angry about his people, the Twili, being trapped in the Twilight Realm. This lead to him being very angry and full of rage. I came to him and told him that I could help him, because I understood his troubles. He was an outcast, different from everyone else. Nobody wanted him to be the king, so they chose Midna anyway.

I helped him gain control, and in return, he helped me to gain more friends. Although, these friends were very evil. I simply wanted to find a way to help my people, but everyone assumed that since I was friends with Zant, that I was very evil and crazy. Even my own kind turned against me! They didn't trust me. This made me very sad, and so I decided to join Zant and become a villain.

Well, you know how the rest of the story goes, Link. Zant controls Hyrule and turns it into a shadow world, while I help him out. Eventually, you discovered me and destroyed me once and for all. Everyone was happy that you had saved them, and you were named a true hero.

The thing was, all I wanted was a friend. I just wanted someone to talk to and be with. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. How did I resurrect you might ask. I never resurrected, because you never truly killed me! You only weakened my power. After that, I was banished to the Twilight Realm. Then, once Dominique attacked, I was brainwashed to be his loyal servant. He forced me to do all kinds of things for him. Eventually though, you come and save me.

This leads us to the present day. Now, I must help you fight Dominique so he won't rule the kingdom anymore. I want revenge, because Dominique killed my people. He invaded the desert and demolished them all. Also, this will make us friends, which is all I ever wanted. If we become friends, I will change my good ways and we can go on fighting people and working together.

Anyway, that's my story. Hopefully, you can accept me and we can be friends together. One way or another, Dominique is surely going down. Zant is aiding us with the quest as well. His aid will be of great help, because he has an entire army of Twili people.

Sorry for giving you all that trouble before, Link. I know that we will become great friends in the end. All you have to do is help me to defeat Dominique once and for all. We must work together, or it will never work.

So with that being said, I know exactly where Dominique is. Zant is already there, waiting for us to come. He is back at the castle, in the tallest tower. We must hurry if we want to defeat Dominique all together.

* * *

**That is a wrap! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but that was a lot to do in one day! I did already have the chapters written, but I had to revise them and correct them. It's one in the morning so I didn't necessarily make it, but hey, it's still published! Anyway, I will write more tomorrow. The next chapter will actually not have anything to do with Dominique, but instead, part of the prophecy will come true :O I wonder what'll happen. Tune in tomorrow to find out!**


	15. An Important Letter

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! After this chapter, I will not be uploading for a while because I am going to work on other fanfiction stories that I am planning. However, this is not the last chapter of the series. I have already planned for 41 other chapters (they all have their title names already). 41+15= 56, so that is how many chapters this fanfiction will have :O anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Link's POV**

Link and Zelda hugged Ganondorf after he finished his story. Man, his life must've been a rough one, Link thought. Nevertheless, he was happy that Ganondorf shared his story with them. It made their friendship grow stronger, which was a good thing.

"Alright, let's go kick some butt" Link said while smirking. He stood up and prepared to walk out of the door to go to Epona. Ganondorf and Zelda followed him, ready for anything.

As Link hopped on Epona, Ganondorf awkwardly stood there. He had no horse to use, the only one that he did have was right now currently in a barn many miles away from there. Zelda noticed his embarrassment, and so she decided to let him borrow her trusty steed, Thunder. "You sure about that?" Ganondorf reluctantly asked. "Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I like riding Epona. She's very smooth and fast." Zelda insisted.

That being said, Ganondorf mounted on Thunder with Midna, while Link helped Zelda up on Epona. Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and dug her face into his tunic, something that she had done a million times before. With everyone on, they began their journey towards Hyrule Castle.

As they were riding across Hyrule Field, Link smelled the fresh air and sighed. He felt very heroic right now, traveling to save the kingdom of Hyrule. This was his job, and he had always loved it from day one. Seeing the joy on peoples' faces as he rescued them was so rewarding. At the end of the day, they would call him their hero, which made him feel very good inside. Link had a true golden and heroic heart.

"WAAAAAIIITT!" someone suddenly cried out, stopping Link from his thoughts. He halted and turned to the source of the noise. Running towards him was the mailman, ready to deliver a letter. Seeing him made Link smile. He always loved how the mailman was so convenient. Delivering letters was an important job for him, and he did his job very well.

As he gave Link the letter he said "Hero, I trust that you will save Hyrule once and for all. Good luck on your quest!" After that, he ran away, probably going to deliver another letter.

Link took the letter and put it in his pocket. He decided to not read it until they reached the castle. When they arrived, he took out the letter and read its contents:

_Dear Brother,_

_I thought it might be in your interest to know that I have found a map to the key to the treasure. My tribe was soaking in the warm springs yesterday when one happened to find a little hidden passage next to a sacred stone. Exploring it, they found a treasure chest containing a map and a compass inside. If you wish to fulfill the prophecy, please come to me before entering the castle. I will show you the passage where they found the map, it has more rooms than the ones they discovered. We just figured that we would save this passage for you to explore on your own. Come speak to me when ready. I will be standing next to Eldin's Spring, diagonal from Malo Mart. Please hurry, I feel as though we are coming so close to solving the prophecy._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Gor Coron_

After reading that, Link looked at all three of his companion's worried faces. "Guys, we have a dungeon to explore" he stated. Zelda and Midna gasped while Ganondorf looked scared. This would be a hard day indeed.

When they reached Kakariko, Gor Coron was standing there. "Ah, I see. You've brought friends. Well, the more the merrier I always say." Then, he gave Link the map and compass. "You might want to keep that" he advised.

As they made their way to the top of the mountain, Link admired the clear blue sky. Hyrule was in danger, but at least the weather was nice. He walked the whole way holding hands with Zelda. When they reached the top, he saw a lot of Gorons soaking in the hot springs of the mountain. Gor Coron lead them through a little clearing just behind the springs into a nice grove. In this grove, there were a bunch of vines grown from the ground. Link noticed that there was one patch that stood out from all the rest. They looked loose, as if they had been torn up.

Gor Coron reached for those vines and pushed them aside, revealing a small tunnel that probably lead to the cave. Link felt very excited. He had been on many quests before to enter caves, but none quite like this. He wondered what he would find inside.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting for your return. Oh, and don't forget to bring any important weapons with you. You may need them in case a monster attacks you" Gor Coron laughed. They all chuckled as they began their journey inside the cave.

Ganondorf had a very strong and large axe as a weapon. Midna had her magic, so she didn't need any weapons. Zelda had a bow and some arrows because she was a skilled archer-er, and finally Link had the Master Sword, his trusty weapon.

Gor Coron watched as they disappeared into darkness. When they were out of sight, he turned back to walk to his home on the highest point of Death Mountain.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little short, but the next chapter will be way longer, since it'll have exploring the entire cave in it. I'm not going to spoil whether they are going to find the key or not, that part is a surprise. Anyway, I probably won't update this until Friday, but if I do than that would be very special.**


	16. The Key to the Treasure

**Hey guys :( I knew I said I was going to upload on Friday but I went on vacation until Sunday. Well, here I am now, but I am very sad :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(. I just found out my dog Heidi was tragically killed getting hit by a car yesterday morning. She was such a close dog to me, and I loved her very much. This chapter is dedicated to her, and her sister Sophie who died on Jan. 24th, 2012. Heidi was only about 2 years old, and Sophie was a month old when she passed. (Sigh) Death is not fun :-(. Enjoy this chapter. I also worked on Chapter 17 while I was gone, so that will be up soon. (Sigh) Enjoy.**

**Link's POV**

When they entered the cave, a malodorous scent filled the air. The room felt dank and spooky, but Link was a brave hero. Still, the hair on his back stood up. He felt like some great evil was lurking somewhere hidden deep in this cave. With this feeling, Link decided to be extra cautious.

He raised his sword and continued into the cave. Taking out his lantern, he lit it and moved it around the place. Light filled the dark corners, making it less creepy. At the end of one corner, there was an ancient stone door that probably lead to the next room. Before they could enter there, Link had to explore the rest of the room, just to make sure that he wasn't leaving any treasure chests anywhere.

Suddenly, he saw a grappling hook target on the far side of a wall. Under the target was a chunk of raised land, high enough that he could not simply climb it, and wide enough to hold a treasure chest. Link muttered under his breath "Yes, I found you!" He equipped his grappling hook and aimed it at the target. Grappling it, it yanked him very close to it. When he unequipped it, he fell onto the raised land. Looking down, he discovered a small chest.

When he opened the chest, he found something odd. Instead of there being rupees, all he found was a piece of paper. Looking down at it, he smiled with joy. Finally, they had discovered the last piece of the prophecy. "What's up there, Link?" Zelda asked. 'I found it!" Link exclaimed. "Found what?" Ganondorf responded.

Link jumped off the land and landed on the ground of the cave. "I found the last piece of the prophecy!" he smiled. Zelda, Ganondorf, and Midna cheered as he began to read the final piece of the grand prophecy:

_Royalty shall have its own quest very soon_

_Beginning on the day of the fifteenth moon_

_They will enter a mirrored world just like their own_

_And discover who will truly rule the throne_

_They can see quite the opposite of what is true_

_And end the day either in happiness or rue_

_One shall be crowned king of the land_

_The other will follow, hand in hand_

_They will rein Hyrule for many happy years_

_Unless the evil doesn't disappear_

_She will find her destiny within her own pure mind_

_And the king and queen will come together and bind_

_Hyrule will either win or lose_

_From an offer he simply can't refuse_

_A loyal friend once evil to the heart_

_Will rescue many people, only to depart_

_He shall go and find his own ways_

_To make up for the evil from his previous days_

_As for the hero, he will stand proud and tall_

_And fight against the hardest man to brawl_

_His choices will reflect what will happen in time_

_Ending in great happiness or a tragic life full of crime_

_To find the truth about it all, you must journey through the cave and head once again to the west_

_Only then will you discover your true power and pass the ultimate test_

Link stared at the piece of paper, with eyes full of excitement. He couldn't wait to discover what kind of secrets he would find from fulfilling the prophecy. He glanced at Zelda, unaware of what she thought. She had a worried expression on her face, which wasn't usually like her. Link walked over to her and hugged her very tightly. "What's wrong, Zelda?" he asked quietly. Zelda looked up at him and said "I'm worried about the prophecy, Link.

_Royalty shall have its own quest very soon._ "I mean, I'm worried that someone in my family will have a quest soon, and that I won't be able to protect them. I don't want anyone to get hurt" Zelda sobbed. Link stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. When she finally pulled away, he smiled at her and helped her stand up so that she was facing him.

"Zelda, it'll be alright" Link comforted her. "Besides, we're all in this together. If someone in your family gets a quest than we will go with them and guide them. I promise that no one is going to get hurt if we all work together" he smiled. Zelda smiled back and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him once more and hugged him tightly. "That is why you're my favorite hero" she smiled.

Hearing a cough, they both turned around. Standing there was Ganondorf and Midna looking bored. "Are you two done yet?" she teased. Zelda stuck her tongue out and winked. "Yes, we're done and I thought that you'd might like to know that you can't just rush love. Friends come and go, but true love is something that will be there forever".

Midna groaned. "Ok, I can't take anymore of this lovey dovey stuff" she teased. "Hey, when you fall in love you'll act just like us" Zelda replied. "I hope I won't have to wait long, because I really want to find my special someone." Midna sighed. "You will find them soon. I'm sure of it" Zelda reassured. Midna smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

Ganondorf yawned very loudly. "You know, we could be finding the key right now but instead we are held up by some love birds" he teased. Link nodded his head and looked at the girls. "Alright guys, let's get going. I'm sure there are no more treasure chest in this room" Link ordered before opening the door to the second room.

Stepping in, the air was a lot less smelly. The room was hot because there was a large pool of lava in it. Over the wide lava, there was a single bridge that was very rusty from abandonment for all these years. Over the bridge hung some pots tied very tightly. In the middle of all of the pots, a treasure chest hung very high in the air. The bridge lead to a single red door.

Link stared at the treasure chest with wonder. How in the world could he get the chest down without it getting burned? Then he had a very good idea.

Taking his boomerang, Link cut the rope that held up the chest. The chest came falling down at a very fast speed. Link then held his arms out and ran to the side of the bridge. Just in the nick of time, he caught the treasure chest before it could be burned up by lava.

"Why is there lava here?" Midna asked curiously. "The cave must be near the Goron mines" Link said. "That way, lava could travel underground in a stream. This lava probably comes from Death Mountain itself".

Link kneeled down and opened the treasure chest. When he did, he saw four red bracelets. 'What is this?" he asked, showing it to everyone.

"I know what that is" Midna perked up. "Those are bracelets that you can teleport with. They only work in the cave that you discover them in, but they are a real time saver" she added.

That being said, everyone put theirs on. Suddenly, Zelda disappeared out of plain sight. Link panicked and tried running to the spot where she had stood just a minute ago. In a minute, Zelda was standing back where she was, giggling with delight. "Oh, that was so much fun! You've got to try this, Link!" she giggled again. Link smiled and sighed in relief. At least Zelda was safe.

Zelda's POV

When Zelda thought about a random room, she though about room number 5. 5 was her favorite number, so she decided to choose it. When she teleported, the room felt weird. There was a statue in the middle of the room, which looked exactly like the triforce. In fact, it was the triforce! Hanging on the statue were 3 little statues of the Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. After taking a good and complete look around the room, she smiled and teleported back to Link.

She was in a fit of giggles when she returned. 'Oh, that was so much fun! You've got to try this, Link!" Saying that, she skipped across the bridge and opened the door. Walking into the third room, she wondered what trouble they would encounter.

Hearing a loud snore, Zelda snapped to attention. She squinted to see a misshapen lump of black slumped against the wall. She walked on until the beast slowly began to wake up. Suddenly, she was forcefully yanked back to some strong arms. Link held her tightly and whispered in her ear "Zelda, don't hurt him yet. I want to see if he is friendly or not first. It's better to gain a friend than a foe" Link warned

Link slowly crept up to the creature and tapped on its shoulder. Groaning and rolling over, the creature stood up. "Hello there, sir. My name is Link and I am here to be your friend" he smiled reassuringly. The creature smiled back and said in a very British accent "Good evening sir. My name is Mr. Simon. I am a very large overgrown caterpillar. Some call me a mutant, but in reality I was born a normal caterpillar. It was only after a freak science accident that I became like this. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, hero. Anytime you need help simply teleport back to me and I will surely guide you to the best of my abilities." he said. "Alright, we must be on our way but I will certainly come back" Link nodded and headed through the door. Zelda, Midna, and Ganondorf followed very closely behind.

The forth room had four treasure chest at each corner. There was a single door that was rainbow colored, and the center had a stand with a book on it. The book had a troubling riddle set upon its contents. Link walked up and began to read it:

_To be able to pass through the door_

_You must answer this riddle right_

_Choose the correct chest of the four_

_And you will squeal with delight_

_For inside the box is a treasure once lost_

_Its true meaning in time_

_Answer the riddle with no cost_

_And figure out the riddle of rhyme_

Zelda looked at the riide as well. She was shocked that another riddle would cross her path, but it just happened. She read the riddle once more and flipped the page. Tapping on Link's shoulder, she pointed at the book. "There is more Link" she said. "Check it out".

_The one closest to the door_

_And the farthest one too_

_Does not hold the treasure you are searching for_

_If chosen incorrectly, they will harm you_

_The correct chest is the one you thought at first_

_What your instinct was trying to tell you_

_Either prepare for the worst_

_Or find the treasure where you always knew_

"Well, this makes sense" Link groaned. "I have no instinct of which one it is. In fact, I'm about as clueless as a pig! he sighed.

Zelda smiled at him. 'I've got the answer" she stated proudly. Everyone looked up at her. "Really?" Link, Ganondorf, and Midna asked hopefully at the same time. "Yes, and I know exactly where the chest is" Zelda replied.

She walked over to one of the chests and picked them up. Carrying it back over, she showed it to everyone. "This is the one" she nodded determingly.

Closing her eyes and praying, she opened it. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped at the amazing sight.

In the box, there was a little sparkly glass jar. Opening the jar, Zelda discovered a fairy, that was frozen.

"This fairy was my father's best friend in the war. She aided him many times and even saved his life twice! She is a hero in my book" Zelda smiled.

Picking up the fairy gently, Zelda cupped her with her hands. "She must've frozen from the harsh winds. How did she wind up here?" Zelda asked

"I have no idea, but we should save her" Link suggested. Nodding, Zelda took Link's hat off of his head. Wrapping it around the fairy, she warmed her up.

The fairy came to life, her wings slowly beginning to flap. She coughed roughly and stretched her tiny body. 'Where am I?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "You are inside of a very difficult dungeon" Link said. 'Apparently, this dungeon holds the key to the treasure". The fairy spotted Zelda and squealed with delight. "Zelda! How are you?" she asked. Zelda smiled and waved at the fairy. "Hi Chloe I'm doing great! I missed you a lot" Zelda smiled.

Chloe flew around and squealed with delight. "Hi hi hi!" she exclaimed. Zelda laughed as she flew around her.

The door to the next room suddenly opened. Standing there was a Goron looking angry. "You guys need to hurry! Great danger lurks ahead!" he exclaimed.

Hearing that, Link pushed past him and sprinted to the door. Running through the room with the statue, he then arrived at the next door. Link pushed it open with all of his might. Opening it, he stepped into a large circular room that looked exactly like the room that he fought his first boss in. Looking around, he realized that this WAS that very same room. Coming out of the water was indeed that large plant dude, with his two flower companions. "Oh great" Link sighed. The monkey was there too, helping him to aim the bombs at the flower guy so he could bring him down and slash his eyeball.

Zelda, Ganon, and Midna rushed in after him. They screamed when they saw the big boss. Realizing that Link had 3 other people on his side to help him made him smile.

Taking his boomerang, he amied it at the bombs that the monkey head, and then to the big monster's head. The bomb went inside the monster's head and exploded. The monster shirked and dropped his head down. While Link fought the eyeball, Zelda, Midna, and Ganon fought his minion plants.

After hitting him for the third time, the eyeball dropped and exploded. In its place was the key to the next door, which had been chained and locked. Finally, Diababa was defeated.

The next door lead to a circular room with stone pillars. In the middle, there slept a giant black beast. He was chained to the wall, and he had a gem on his head. He was sleeping and breathing very heavily.

"Fyrus?" Link asked. "What is he doing? This is very strange, why am I fighting all of these bosses?"

After Link defeated Fyrus, he went on to defeat all the other bosses (except for Ganon and Zant of course, because they were on his side.) He fought Morpheel, Stallord, Blizetta, Amogohma, and Argorok in each room, along with the help of his friends.

After all the boss fighting, Link was exhausted. He had never fought this hard in his life! Feeling very light headed, Link fainted. Zelda sped and caught him.

"Poor guy. He must be tired from all that fighting" Ganondorf said. "Yeah, I bet being a hero is tough work" Midna agreed.

Zelda smiled and nodded in agreement. Looking at the map again, she beamed. "Great news guys! There is only one room left!" she squealed with delight.

Midna smiled but it soon faltered. "How are we going to be prepared to fight anything if Link isn't awake? He is stronger than any of us".

Zelda pondered the question for the moment. "Well, we can fight anything together as long as we have each other. Besides, Link needs his sleep. Let's just do this round on our own" she ordered.

"Yes, princess" Ganondorf smirked and bowed. Walking to the door, they took a deep breath and opened it.

Inside the room, there was a single chest. The chest was very large, with a golden trim all around its edge. Sighing with relief, Zelda proceeded to walk towards the chest. Zelda gasped with delight, and took a deep breath before opening it.

Right there, in the middle of the chest, there it was. The key to the treasure. Zelda squealed with delight and picked it up with her delicate hands.

Midna, Ganondorf, and Chole looked at Zelda with excitement on their faces. Zelda smiled and ran over to them. "Guys! I found the key!" she exclaimed.

They all jumped up and down, screaming for joy. Zelda laughed and turned to a sleeping Link. Now, only to go over there and wake up the sleeping hero she thought.

Walking over to Link, Zelda sat down. She smiled and kissed Link on the lips.

Opening his eyes, Link smiled back. "Well, hey there sleepyhead! Looks like someone finally decided to wake up!" Zelda teased.

Link smirked and pulled her down to him. Giving her a tight hug, he squeezed really hard. "Ouch!" Zelda giggled. "Stop it, you're hurting me!" she teased.

Chuckling, Link let her go. He leaned in and kissed her once more, letting it last longer. When they finally pulled away, Link looked at the key in her hand. His eyes widened with excitement and he smiled.

'Is that the key to the treasure?" he smiled at Zelda. She nodded and showed him. "Now all we need to do is go find the treasure, rescue my mom, and defeat Dominique once and for all!" she exclaimed.

Link nodded and looked at her. 'What better way to do this than with you?" he asked before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter! I wrote this all on paper so it was all prewritten before I published it on here. Anyway, again I am sorry for not publishing on Friday! We left on Friday. Anyway, thanks to the reviews, I love them :). I'm feeling much better now that I have my chapter finally published, but I am still sad. Miss you always, Heidi 3**


	17. Where is the Treasure?

**Chapter 17 is here! Enjoy, and check out my other fanfiction story if you haven't already. Thanks!**

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Ganondorf asked. "Well, it seems that now that we have the key, we should go to Hyrule Field. Let's take a look at the prophecy pieces again" Link suggested. "I need to decipher some of it anyway".

_To find the truth about it all, you must journey through the cave and head once again to the west_

"We traveled west through the cave"

_Only then will you discover your true power and pass the ultimate test_

"When we fought all of those bosses, we had each other. It was easier to fight them together, as a team. So our true power was teamwork. The ultimate test was the test of teamwork, and you never gave up on me, even when I fainted" Link smiled.

_A key unlocks the treasure that has been searched upon for over a year_

"That's the key we just rescued"

_Only when the truth is discovered will it appear_

"The truth was that it's much easier to fight with friends than alone"

_Find it to the place you know best_

"Alright, we are heading to Hyrule Field"

_And the treasure will be waiting with a challenging test_

"Bring it on!"

"Alright everyone, let's go! The sooner we get to Hyrule Field, the sooner we can find this treasure!" Link exclaimed. "I'm ready!"

Zelda giggled and hugged him. "Be patient hero. First, let's have a good sleep. We had a long day yesterday, and I am very tired" she sighed.

"Alright, but the second that we wake up, we're going" Link exclaimed.

Zelda laughed. "Calm down, Link! It's not like the treasure is going anywhere!" she smiled. "Sorry, I just get really excited when I am so close to finding a treasure. You know I love to search for treasures!" Link responded. "

With that they walked back to Kakariko Village. They went to the hospital house right next to Malo Mart and fell asleep really quickly.

When they woke up, Link whistled for Epona and Zelda called Thunder. The two steeds galloped up to them very quickly, nuzzling their owners with lots of love. Zelda and Link laughed, rubbing their horses with lots of love back. Suddenly, Chloe came flying out of the room.

"Hey guys" she greeted, stretching her wings out. 'Lovely day, isn't it?" Zelda smiled. "Yeah, it is a lovely day. So, are you ready for the awesome adventure?" she asked.

"Actually, I can't go with you right now. I'm going to go visit a good friend of mine named Navi" the fairy explained.

Link smiled. "Alright. Tell Navi I said hello!" Navi was a good helpful fairy that he had always been friends with. He really liked her. "Alright, I promise that I will. See you later!" Chloe waved as she departed from them.

"Hey Zelda, my bracelet disappeared" Link realized. 'Yeah, mine too" Zelda looked down at her wrist. "They must of disappeared when we exited the cave. Oh well, we can always go back and use them again" Zelda smiled.

Hopping on Thunder, Zelda helped Midna mount up. Link got on Epona, with Ganondorf in front of him. Epona groaned with all of the weight that she was carrying. "Ohhh right, sorry Epona" Ganondorf said before getting off. 'I forgot that I ride Thunder with Midna." "That's ok, I forgot too" Zelda giggled. They swapped places so that Ganon rode Thunder and Zelda rode Epona with Link.

Riding off into Hyrule Field, Link stopped Epona as they came over a shiny green hill. Dismounting, Link took the key out of his pocket and shined it up to the sun. Suddenly, the ground started to descend. The descending ground was circular and as it was going down Link spotted a set of spiral stairs going down along with it. When it stopped descending, Link couldn't even see the bottom. Grabbing Zelda's hand, they started to go down the stairs with Midna and Ganon following close behind.

When they reached the bottom, they heard a large shriek. Running into darkness, they came across another door. Opening it, they saw a horrible sight. Standing before them was the most hideous monster ever. He had at least one thousand eyesballs, all looking at them. They were all placed upon his large head. Under his head, there were 6 arms, three on each side. One of his arms was holding Zant, and tossing him around everywhere.

Link grunted when he saw Zant. There was the man that caused so much trouble to Hyrule, taking it over with the power of twilight. Link resented him because he endangered Zelda's life. If Link hadn't of had saved her, she would surely be dead by now. In a way though, he found the situation to be funny. Zant, the king of twilight, the "king" of the twilight realm was being beaten by a monster? He had a bunch of monsters attack the royal guards, took over Hyrule, shoruded it in twilight, and ruled the world to have a single monster come and take him down like this? He couldn't help but wonder how Zant could possibly end up in a situation like this.

Shaking his head, Link walked closer to the monster. The monster hissed and howled. Looking at Link, it extended its arm and tried to grab him.

"Watch out, Link!" Zelda warned. Just in the nick of time, Link managed to avoid the monster's arm from grabbing him. He rolled to the side and pulled out his sword. This was going to be a long fight indeed.

Not that he intended to save Zant. After all, he had caused so much trouble to him. Link regretted the choice to save him, but it seemed like there was no other way. He didn't believe that Zant had been turned to good just yet. Taking his sword, Link chopped off the arm that held Zant. The monster screamed and ran around the room in a large rampage. Zant was dropped down to the floor. When he stood up, he thanked Link for saving him. Pulling out two swords, Zant proceeded to help Link destroy the monster.

"HEYA!" They both shouted as they cut off the remaining 5 arms. The monster then layed down and rolled around everywhere, spurting out a weird golden liquid. Taking a good look at it, Link scooped some up in an empty bottle so he could keep it.

Suddenly, Link was forcefully shoved to the ground. He screamed as the monster tried attacking him with his body. Screaming, Link tried to push the monster off, but his efforts failed because the monster was so heavy on him.

Zant on the other hand was trying to think of a strategy to kill the monster. Finally coming up with one, he walked closer to the monster.

He then started to do a weird dance. Making lots of noise, he twirled around and leaped from side to side. The monster looked at him, obviously very confused. Zant smiled and suddenly pulled out his two swords. Charging at the monster, he decapitated his head in a millisecond.

"Hey, thanks Zant. I could've never killed him without you" Link smirked. Zant did one of his odd smiles, and crooked his neck to the side. "Um, you're welcome" he awkwardly said.

Zelda and Link then embraced. "Oh Link, I'm so glad that you're ok" Zelda smiled. "I knew you could defeat that monster!" she cheered. Link smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, but I could've never done it without you" he whispered in her ear. "You have always been there for me since day one. I want to thank you for that".

"No, thank _**you**_my hero" she whispered back. "Without you, I would have a very dull life. Thank you for existing" she giggled.

"Um, I hate to disrupt your lovebird situation, but there are more important matters to discuss" Zant interrupted.

'Oh, right." Link realized that Zant hadn't mentioned anything about the treasure yet. "So Zant, I have a big question for you, if you are working with us" Link stated.

"Yeah, I am on your side. I hate that Dominique guy. He has been creating havoc in the Twilight Realm and I am very tired of it. I asked him to stop, but that only made it worse. Midna tried banishing him, but she couldn't do anything against his power. We figured the only one that could stop him was you" Zant explained.

"Oh, ok. I see. Anyway, do you have the treasure?" he asked.

Zant's expression suddenly became very pale. "Bad news, guys. While you were on your quest getting the key, Dominique came here"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

"It means... It means that... It means that the treasure is gone. Dominique has stolen the treasure" Zant replied

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger again! I guess I like cliffhangers haha. Anyway, that is all for today. I will upload more later this week, but for right now I am going to work on my other story.**


	18. Kidnapped

**OMG It's snowing up here, so I got yesterday and today off of school! YAAAAYYY! WOOOO! :D For those of you that live up north, you gotta understand, I live in the southeastern United States so I don't get to see snow very often. In fact, the last time we got snow was January of 2010! That means that I'll be working all on this story today! I would be working on it yesterday, but I had to go out and play in the snow! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Link's POV**

Link stared at Zany with a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean the treasure is gone? You mean we went all this way for NOTHING!?" he shouted, clenching his fist. Zelda gently wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's alright Link. Now we can finally go and defeat Dominique once and for all without anything standing in our way" she smiled at him.

As much as Link wanted to agree, he couldn't. No, this wasn't it. This wasn't the end. Something inside of him was telling him that there was something more to it. Maybe they had missed something? Still, he had a very soft heart for Zelda, and he never wanted to argue with her. Instead he simply smiled back. "Yeah, might as well get it over with".

Zelda smiled and held Link's hand tightly. "Well whatever we do, we are going to do this together" she said. "I'll take down his minions while you get him" she commanded. Link nodded and together they made their way back up the stairs to Epona. Getting on, they rode towards the castle, to their final destination.

Arriving at the castle, Link put Epona in the royal stables. Then he followed Zelda to the entrance of the castle, by going through the streets of Castle Town. He waved at some, while others waved at him. It felt very good to be a hero.

Walking through the door, he saw Dominique sitting on the king' s throne. He appeared to have a group of brainwashed people praising him, feeding him, and doing chores for him. Link was disgusted. How could these people stand him like this? Link suddenly put a tighter girl on Zelda's hand. There was no way that he would let Dominique steal her.

Dominique sat up and smirked at them. "Ah, what have we here? Beauty and the Beast I presume. Well, don't just stand there! Someone go and welcome them" he commanded with an evil glint in his eye.

All the people stood up and began to walk over to Link and Zelda, with weird smiles on their faces. They prepared to attack Link and Zelda with their weapons that they obtained from Dominique. Link hesitated before easily slaying them. He wasn't sure whether those people could be restored or not, but he realized that they couldn't because they had black soulless creepy eyes.

Dominique smirked from the throne. Link angrily looked at him. "Why don't you come fight me yourself instead of making your puppets to it for you?" he snapped. Dominique smiled and shook his head, laughing very hardly.

"Oh hero, you'll get your turn. For now though, I've got a few more friends to make before I can really fight you, so be patient." Dominique advised before vanishing.

Link stood in the room with Zelda standing behind him. "That little _rat_" he gritted his teeth, trying not to show anger.

Suddenly, a loud explosion startled them. Down from the hole that the explosion had just made came a bunch of different monsters. There were Shadow Beasts, Keese, and even multiple puppet blinked, looking very confused. "What on Earth is going on here?" he said. Looking at Zelda, he knew that he had to defeat these guys.

How could he defeat so many? Link tried to think of a plan, while fighting a couple of the keese. He kept fighting, never once did he look back to see where Zelda had gone.

The puppet monsters giggled and surrounded Zelda. She couldn't see Link, and she began to panic. Soon, they backed her up, forcing her to leave the castle. Crying out, she screamed for Link to come save her at the last moment.

It was too late though. Link turned around, just as he saw the front door close. Running towards it, he burst it open, determined to save Zelda. When he went outside, he couldn't see her. Screaming for her in panic, he began to run around, searching for her.

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda screamed as the puppets backed her up into someone's tight grip. Screaming, she tried to twist away from them, but she couldn't. The mysterious person put something white over her nose and mouth. Breathing it in, she began to feel very sleepy. Soon, Zelda had fainted, not knowing what would happen next.

A few hours later, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she realized that she was in a dark room. She was very scared, and so she began to shake. Looking around the room, she tried to find a source of light, but there wasn't anything. Shivering, she curled up into a ball and tried to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, a metal door creaked open. Zelda watched as her nightmare came to life. Standing there was none other than Dominique himself. Glaring at him, Zelda shook her head and began to back up towards the wall. Dominique smiled at her with an evil glint in his eye. Approaching towards her, he sat down. Zelda tried to back up more, but she couldn't go any further. Dominique leaned in closer and forcefully kissed her.

Zelda pushed him away and slapped him. Dominique glared at her, but then softened up. He suddenly grabbed some chains, and pinned Zelda down to the ground. She struggled against him, wishing that Link would come save her soon. Still, Zelda could try her best to fight back all she could.

Dominique tried kissing her again. Zelda couldn't do anything, but she did try to roll away. After a while though, she gave up. Closing her eyes, she just tried to imagine that Link was kissing her instead.

No, he would never force me to do anything I wouldn't do she thought. I really miss him she sighed. Falling asleep, she had a good dream about Link.

_Looking over Hyrule Castle, Zelda smiled. She was carrying two blankets in her hands, one blue and one pink. Inside the blanket there were two precious babies, one boy and one girl._

_Zelda admired her crown. Being a queen was sure tough, but there was a lot of fun to it as well. Besides, she had the best husband in the world to help her, Link._

_Link was now a handsome prince. No, he wouldn't be the king until her mother passed away, but he was a good father. Taking his children on walks, playing with them, and taking care of them was what he did. Zelda was there to help him of course, after all they were a family. _

_Suddenly, the dream Link turned towards Zelda. He smiled and gently shook her. "Zelda? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Zelda looked up at him and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Zelda, wake up." Link said. Zelda shook her head. "No. I want to stay in this dream forever" she smiled._

Suddenly, Zelda felt a big push. Opening her eyes, she saw Dominique standing, looking down at her. Zelda groaned and closed her eyes again.

"I know you're up" Dominique smiled. Groaning, Zelda tried to ignore him. Maybe it'll all be over soon she hoped. Maybe Link really will save me.

Suddenly, a big explosion rattled the place. Zelda gasped as she saw daylight streaming from the large hole that had just been created. Jumping through it was none other than Link himself.

Smiling, Zelda ran over to hug her hero. Dominique's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "That's impossible! This roof is bomb proof!" he gasped.

Link shook his head. "It wasn't a bomb. It was actually fire" he smiled. "Oh, and you've got about ten seconds before this place blows up" he said before grabbing Zelda and jumping out of hole.

Running towards Epona, he got Zelda and himself on and managed to go a good distance before the building exploded. Seeing light again, Zelda smiled.

They rode on for a long time until they came to Lake Julia. Discounting, Link took Zelda's hand in his, and sat down. Zelda rested her head on his chest, and snuggled with him.

"Zel, are you ok?" Link asked. He was a bit worried that something bad happened.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "I am great now that you are here" she smiled. "Dominique tried to forcefully kiss me. I hated it, but I just imagined that he was you. Then I couldn't imagine it, because you would never do that to me" Zelda sighed. Link smiled and gently kissed her nose. "I would never do that you".

He stood up and put a scowl on his face. "I can't believe that Dominique would do that" he snarled, trying to hide his anger. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Zelda. I will beat him down the next time I see him" Link glared.

Zelda smiled and hugged him. "That is why you are my favorite person" she grinned. Link smiled back and kissed her, showing her that he cared.

"Well, now that I am free, what do you wish to do next?" Zelda asked. "Well, you could always help me. I've got to visit the Zoras, and make sure that they are alright" Link said.

* * *

**XD sorry for interrupting, I just gotta tell you this. When I typed in Zoras, auto correct thought that I was talking about sofas! Haha! Anyway back to the story...**

* * *

Zelda nodded. "Alright, let's go! Daylight is burning!" she smiled. Getting on Epona, they headed towards Zora' s Domain.

After making sure that all the Zoras were alright, Link and Zelda headed to the fishing spot. Opening the door, they greeted Henna and asked for a boat for two. After that, they peacefully fished on the lake together.

Suddenly, Zelda got a huge bite. Trying to reel it in, she up being dragged down. Link grabbed her, only to fall underwater as well.

Being dragged down the lake, Zelda was scared. Seeing that Link was behind her, she felt a little more happier and safer.

When they reached the bottom, they were immediately thrown into a large cage by a large monster. Closing the prison doors, Link and Zelda were trapped in darkness.

* * *

**That's all for now folks! I will probably upload the other chapter with this one, because they are linked to each other. Anyway, see you soon! **


End file.
